


All or Nothing

by ADashOfStarshine (ADashOfInsanity)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bottom Sett, Debonair skin AU, Fic contains Settphel but is not a Settphel story, Gambling, Light Bondage, M/M, Modern AU, Nipple Play, Poker, Sett owns casinos rather than fighting pits, Spies & Secret Agents, Switch Aphelios, Temperature Play, Top Kayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADashOfInsanity/pseuds/ADashOfStarshine
Summary: The house is always supposed to win, right? Right. So how does this mystery man keep walking away with Sett's money? Despite hiring the best investigators Ionia has to offer, Sett is no closer to solving the hows and whys of this card shark now preying on his casinos. All he knows are these three facts:1) The card shark's name is Aphelios.2) His passport is from Targon.3) He's reallyreallyhot.Unfortunately for Sett, neither Aphelios nor his investigators are playing with their whole hands revealed.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends), Aphelios/Shieda Kayn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71





	1. Sett

Sett wasn’t happy.

And when the Boss wasn’t happy, you stayed several feet away at all times and let him drink himself silly in the closest bar. It helped that, when you owned an entire strip’s worth of casinos, you had plenty of bars to choose from to get absolutely hammered in.

Except Sett wasn’t in the mood to get hammered. He was in the mood to do some hammering, but not in the mood to drown his anger in expenses-paid liquor. He didn’t want to forget. He wanted answers. And he wanted them now. The private investigators were proving more expensive than they were worth. His expert security teams were sat about scratching their arses whilst looking over hours upon hours of CCTV. And his casino staff? Well, they were none the wiser. He wasn’t going to fault them for doing their jobs. They’d done nothing except deliver their usual top-quality standards but… There were hundreds of people involved in this now and not one of them had a clue on how _he_ kept getting away with this!

It was frankly undermining his title as The Boss, if he couldn’t get this winning spree under control. The simple fact was he could just ban the guy from his casinos, like he had been banned from so many others. However, that would only come back to bite Sett’s business in the arse. When the Black Rose chain banned him from their premises, there had been an utter riot about the company banning a disabled man from their casinos. The media had spun it as the casino taking the man’s mute silence as a sign of cheating, before it came to light that the man was also a foreigner. The papers then had a field day with the whole banning being an act of blatant discrimination on multiple fronts. Other patrons had complained about the expulsion of the ‘nice polite young man’ who took their money but seemingly made them glad to fork it over. This resulted in a significant loss of revenue for the Black Rose chain and insider gossip told Sett they were still trying to recover from the resulting legal crap. Not that he felt sorry for them. They could go bankrupt and die for all he cared. However, he didn’t want the same to happen to himself and his staff.

The fact was, his casinos were doing well out of their new regular. Their elusive guest would never announce which casino he intended to show up to and when – however it was easy to narrow it down to the four with the most expensive top tables. Guests would visit in the hopes of seeing this newsworthy player, and ended up spending plenty of money in the meanwhile – be in the bar, slots or on the tables. Business was quite frankly booming, even with the hefty pay-outs they had to give to this man. That wasn’t what irked Sett so much. He was fine with people doing well. For every lucky sod, there were a hundred more people filling his pockets. He was perfectly ok with persistent winners too – they drummed up enough hype to get people coming through his doors. No, what he couldn’t stand was not knowing _why_. Why was this man so damned good at cards? He’d come out of nowhere two years ago and made a reputation for himself almost immediately. Like all newbies, he’d started at the smaller venues with lower stakes, but that’s usually where newbies remained, at least for a while. But no, two years later, this guy was playing with veterans. Once he was banned from one chain, he’d move and set up shop close to his next targets and start winning all over again. But how? And why? It was killing Sett not to know what this guy was doing with all his money. The House was supposed to win. That was his money that guy was taking and he had no idea why. The guy dressed moderate, ate moderate, didn’t drink alcohol, stayed in shitty motels most of the time if the casino didn’t put him up for winning. So where was the cash going? Sett was determined to find out.

So, he’d hired what was supposed to be the best to puzzle this guy out. Emphasis on the supposed to be. Sett let out an angry growl as he took a lift upstairs to the conference room he’d given over to the self-proclaimed “modern day ninjas”. The head of the private investigation team had waxed on about the real place of ninjas in history, rather than the falsehoods portrayed by the media. Sett really couldn’t give a shit. He wanted information and these guys were supposed to be the best at getting it. So far, they hadn’t been the slightest bit of help. He’d given them their damned deposit, but at this rate, they were going home without a single extra gold.

“Tell you you’ve found something,” he announced as he strode into the conference room. There was only one investigator in there right now – the leader’s supposed prodigy who was sat in his swivel chair before 180 degrees of screens. He had a slushie on the desk beside at least a dozen more empty cups. Sett didn’t know how he got through so much sugary ice without bouncing off the walls – or at least spilling some on his enormous and beloved keyboard. That thing was ridiculous. For one, no keyboard Sett had been forced to use was curved like some weird purple and red LED rainbow. Secondly it took up way too much desk space. Kayn’s set up took up the whole conference table, leaving his colleagues to use coffee tables and drag in extra desks.

Kayn huffed, as if being asked about the work he was supposed to be doing was an insult.

“We tracked the last lot of money,” he told Sett, sounding almost bored, “Once again, we lost it when it got to that ski resort in Targon.”

“And any more information on the ski resort?” Sett demanded, picking one of the conference chairs and sitting down with a creak of leather and springs.

“Nothing more about the resort itself. Or the god-damn chicken place up the road,” Kayn continued, typing away at his ridiculous device.

“So, do you have anything?” Sett sighed, folding his arms. Since he’d started doing digital pay-outs, it had become easier to trace this guy’s winnings. They all vanished into Targon, either into a ski resort, or into a tiny mom and pop owned fried chicken restaurant, neither of which had anything to do with their high-roller and made no logical sense. Of course, Sett immediately thought the two businesses were fronts, but no, he’d flown guys to Targon and apparently the places were completely legit. Kayn had done his research and found no relation to the two except their location – which landed them at square one again.

“Hold your horses,” Kayn told him, “These things take time. Especially when people are as off the grid as this guy is.”

“You’ve been working on this for three months now,” Sett reminded him, “And all you’ve confirmed are is his passport details.”

Kayn rolled his eyes, before focusing his attention back on his screen.

“Have you considered that this guy might just be really good at poker? Once he’s got the money it’s his, who cares?”

Sett scowled at him.

“No one is that good at poker,” he retorted, “Especially not against this house… Where’s Zed?”

Kayn shrugged.

“Master Zed went out to get a suit like you told him to. So he can size the guy up when he gets here for your big do.”

His team of ‘ninjas’ had proved themselves utterly useless, so Sett had been forced to take matters into his own hands. He needed to get his little problem exactly where he wanted him, under the spotlight, surrounded by mics, cameras, tracking tools, the lot of them. He had brought in behavioural experts, ramped up the security on his classiest casino, all in the pursuit of finally cracking this mystery wide open. If he couldn’t discover who this guy truly was, and what he did with his money, then at least he’d have the man’s methods by the end of the night. To lure him, and opponents worthy of facing him, around the table, he’d organised an exclusive high stakes game in the executive room. The pay in was enormous but the pay out even more fantastically so. Millions in gold, and a weeklong stay in the Boss’ own private suite after the events – which pretty much meant an all-expenses paid holiday for anyone visiting Ionia. He had personally, via email, invited their most mysterious of players, and he had accepted. The event was tonight, and that was only making Sett antsier with every passing hour. He’d told himself this was because of all the money he’d be forking over tonight, not because of the chance to be near _him_ again.

This man, Aphelios, seemed to exist to infuriate Sett. It wasn’t just the fact he’d made off with millions of his money. It wasn’t only the nature of his game-changing wins, his uncanny level of skill, and the utter mystery of how he did it. No! To top it all off, the man had the gall to be so damn attractive! Not just to him, but that didn’t make Sett feel any better. Somehow Aphelios’ silent nature only made him more of an admiration magnet. Older women loved to talk to and around him, believing him to a good and thoughtful listener. Despite the fact that Aphelios wasn’t particularly small or short, they seemed to want to mother him and insisted on buying him food and drink. Other men liked to talk at him, believing his silence to be respect and ascent. He impressed so many with his skills that they were forced to respect him, but he never came off as arrogant or standoffish – making others’ losses seem not so bad. That was undoubtedly why the same people kept coming back to lose all over again. Losing to Aphelios didn’t really feel like losing. Especially when you got to see him whilst you were doing it.

Sett swore at nothing in particular as he went up to his rooms to change into his own suit for the night. He’d vacated his suite in this casino of all personal possessions, knowing he would have a stranger staying in it for a week. It was of no loss to him to have to move. He had a suite in every casino-side hotel he owned, not to mention the house he bought for him and his Ma. He’d just spend the week with her, no sweat. Though he was at least going to change up here before the big event. Despite some of his staff’s insistence, white tuxedos were incredibly stylish, especially with a purple shirt underneath. Besides if the Boss wanted to wear white, purple and gold, who was going to stop him? White stuff did tend to get dirty though, so he wasn’t leaving the casino in his nicest white suit if he could help it. He had to look all proper and presentable for tonight. Not just for Aphelios, for being a professional, he told himself.

Yet there was one part of Aphelios’ appeal he couldn’t deny. The one that turned heads and drew people to him like moths to a flame. Not even Sett was immune to this and that only served to piss him off further. The fact remained thought that the man was fucking sexy. Even in the drabbest of supermarket brand suits, he turned heads wherever he went. Amidst the glitz and glamour of the strip, he was a beacon of simple yet jaw-dropping elegance. Sett would pay good money to access whatever gym the guy trained at, for the guy could clearly lift no sweat, but kept himself in a sleek and sculptured shape. The broadness of his shoulders made any outfit he wore look grand, yet it was hard not to slide your gaze down to the slenderness of his waist, the long graceful legs, the absolute perfection that was his toned yet soft-looking ass. Oh, what Sett wouldn’t give to get his hands on those cheeks through cheap fabric and just give them a firm-

“Boss?”

Sett gave a start and a little growl as he was disturbed from that particular line of thought. See! That was why Aphelios infuriated him so! He made him daydream and get distracted in front of his own staff! He made the Boss look stupid, and the Boss was not stupid. Not even for gorgeous card sharks and their mysterious ways! He folded his arms and gave a ‘hmph’ as the confused security guard looked at him over her dark glasses.

“The set up’s all ready Boss,” the guard informed him, “You asked to come see once it was all done?”

“Sure,” he replied, “Lead the way.”

The area around his executive lounge now resembled airport security. There were metal detectors and bag scanners, guiding partitions and airtight lockers for competitors to put their excess stuff in whilst they played. He was banning phones, smart watches and any other unnecessary tech in the name of true competition. Everyone who went in and out of here was going to be searched down. Fresh bottles had been acquired for every beverage the players might require - nothing was to be smuggled in or out of the event. The lounge itself was equipped with CCTV, hidden mics, thermal vision, and movement sensors. There was a brand-new table, new chairs, new light fittings. Most would think this was to celebrate this most luxurious of events, but no, no one got anything past the Boss and no one would. He had an entire team of security experts observing every inch of this room. He had the best in the security and investigative business acting as guards around the room - including the leader of his so-called ninjas. Nothing was getting past them. He, of course, would be watching as well. Not playing. Gods no, his poker face was shit. However, he wanted his presence known in there. It was his cash after all. 

Sett waited impatiently for his guests to start arriving- some of the best poker players in the world would be in attendance, or at least those who could fly to Ionia with a fortnight’s notice. And then of course, there was Aphelios. The reason why he was going to such extremes in the first place. He wasn’t the reason, however, that Sett was waiting here so ahead of time. He certainly wasn’t hoping to sneak a look at him before everyone else. And certainly not because he hoped to spend some time with him beforehand. And he definitely didn't need to be the one who solved this mystery himself - but it would be nice. He was therefore irritated when one of the casino managers suggested he go out to greet the press that had gathered in the lobby. This was a high-stakes event after all, with some of the top players whisked behind closed doors where even TV cameras weren’t welcome. Sett’s reluctance only lasted until the doors to the lobby opened. The Boss did like to put on a show after all, and the Boss always delivered.

By the time he was done posing for the cameras, most of his guests had arrived. Feeling good after having stunned the paparazzi, Sett strode back up the executive lounge to show that not even the Boss was immune to its rigorous security measures. Once in the room, he was greeted by a waiter who knew better than to try and give him a delicate flute of champagne. Those things weren’t for Sett-sized or Sett-strength fingers. Also, champagne was gross. Therefore, the waiter passed him a beer instead before hastening back to the lounge’s bar. Everyone else had a flute of champagne, well, almost everyone.

At the far end of the room, sitting alone in a low leather armchair, was the man of the evening – the very guy Sett had raised all this fuss for. Wearing a simple black three-piece suit with purple and gold detailing, it looked like Aphelios had gone to a little extra effort with his clothing tonight. He still looked fairly plain compared to his diamond-encrusted opponents, but Sett preferred him that way. Without any ornamentation, you could appreciate the raw beauty that was Aphelios. The way the coloured lighting shimmered off his dark hair, those deep intelligent looking eyes, the way his gorgeous, and extremely kissable lips, tilted in a slight smile as he noticed Sett staring…

“You’re not being very subtle,” murmured a voice beside Sett’s left ear.

Sett gave a start, almost taking a swing at the man who had appeared out of nowhere behind him. Fucking ninjas. It was just Zed, looking uncharacteristically gentlemanly in a tuxedo, as he glanced between Sett and Aphelios. The latter of which had seemingly gone back to surveying the rest of the room.

“Who said anything about subtle?” Sett retorted in a whisper of his own, “Can’t a man look at his guests?”

“You weren’t merely looking,” Zed replied, “You were… what is the phrase Kayn uses.”

He lifted one finger to a flesh-coloured ear piece. Wait…how had he got that past security?

“Kayn, what is the phrase you use?”

There was a moment of silence, in which Sett assumed Kayn was replying to that rather vague statement.

“No, not that one,” Zed continued, “The one where our employer and his quandary are in the same room.”

Another moment of silence.

“Ah yes, that one. Continue.”

He turned back to Sett.

“You weren’t merely looking at him, you were attempting to ‘fuck him with your eyes’.”

Firstly, _rude_. Secondly, he wasn’t wrong. Having him here in person was already proving too much for Sett’s frayed nerves. He _needed_ to know more about this guy. It wasn’t a want anymore. It was a need. If Aphelios could so brazenly show up after having taken so much of Sett’s money, then he could at least give Sett something, anything, to go on. Anything at all! Or a blow job. The longer he looked at him, the more Sett wasn’t fussed either way. Aphelios was gorgeous and mysterious and Sett didn’t know whether to be mad or horny so had swiftly become both. The idea that Aphelios might be staying in his suite, in his bed, for the following week was… ugh, these trousers were tight enough. He couldn’t go down that line of thought too hard.

It was almost a relief when the event started. Sett was confined to a collection of sofas near the bar as his top dealer initiated proceedings. Lounging on his leather throne, he knew that every inch of the room was being watched through dozens upon dozens of cameras, mics and censors. Every play, every move, every hand was visible to the team upstairs. Not a single guest had been in this room beforehand and he trusted his own staff to eliminate every path a cheater could take. He was impressed that his people had managed to maintain the glitz and glamour of a high stakes event within the lounge, despite the sheer amount of tech. Everyone here, bar Aphelios of course, was dressed in their very best – designer gowns and tailored tuxedos, gem-encrusted Rolexes and cascades of diamonds. The lighting, low and atmospheric, glinted off the players’ glasses and the gold-embossed playing cards. The dealer for this particular event was a shrewd man who’d worked here before even Sett owned the place. Nothing got past him, and he was perhaps as infuriated by Aphelios as everyone else was. Everyone except Sett, who was growing impatient to the point of unprofessionalism as he watched the game go on. He had a perfect view of Aphelios from where he sat. God, the man was pretty. Staring at his lips every time the man took a sip of his mineral water made Sett wonder why this man didn’t do commercials or something. He had just a gorgeous mouth, perfect for those chapstick ads you saw in magazines or maybe just wrapping around Sett’s-

“Pause the game!”

Sett gave a start as three armed security guards burst into the room.

“Sir, we’ve got two cheats at this table!” announced one of the uniformed men. Sett sat bolt upright. Finally! Finally, they’d caught…

Wait.

Two?

“Two cheats?” he repeated, “Who and How?”

The security guards pointed at two players who were decidedly not Aphelios.

“They’re using a special sign language to communicate their hands to each other Sir,” reported one of the guards, “Your Floorside Security Chief picked it up Sir.”

Sett stared at Zed, who simply nodded.

“Alright, players away from the table, leave everything as it is. Take those two out of the room and into somewhere secure. Run me through the tapes and what sign language they’re using.”

Unsurprisingly, this caused quite the stir in the executive lounge. The players were made to put down their cards and step away from the table, which was promptly guarded itself. Sett was forced to tear his gaze off Aphelios as he was led upstairs to review the security footage from the many cameras. Yes indeed, as Zed directed him through the motions he’d noticed, these two players did seem to have some kind of sign-based code. They were touching different parts of their hands to indicate what cards they had. They pulled up footage of their cards, and footage of their hands side by side and swiftly saw that a tap at certain distances up the finger meant a number, whilst which finger dictated the suit. Sett grew angrier the longer he watched. They thought they could get away with cheating at his casino? At such a high-stake event as this? What were they going to do? Make sure one of them won and then split the money?

“Bastards,” he swore as he stood between Zed and Kayn, the latter of which was gleefully taking excerpts and screen captures to give to the press.

“This is totally going to ruin them,” Kayn said proudly, “I’d say we earned our keep now, right Master Zed?”

Zed merely nodded as Sett huffed loudly. Technically he had employed the ninjas to investigate Aphelios. However, the fact they had caught two of the best poker players in the world cheating at their table… Yeah, he was bound to make a ton of cash from interviews, gratitude from other casinos, people would flock to his venues knowing cheats got what they deserved here. Maybe the ninjas had earned some reward.

“I’ll think about it when this is all done,” he told them, “Let’s see what else’ll happen before the night is over.”

That was probably the highlight of the whole evening. When play resumed, he got to go downstairs and formally kick the cheaters out in front of all the press outside. That was extremely satisfying. However, after he got his PR people to handle the rest, he was forced to go back upstairs into the tense silence of the executive lounge. The longer he sat and waited, getting progressively tipsier all the while, the more he thought about how poker was actually very boring. At least to watch. If he didn’t have the self-assigned task of watching Aphelios, he would have gotten tired of all this and left by now. As it stood, however, watching Aphelios could be a hobby in itself.

The man had the best poker face Sett had ever seen. His expression never changed from one of polite indifference to his surroundings. He didn’t react to his cards, he didn’t react the bet, he didn’t react to the comments of the other players. It was like the man was made of ice, utterly frozen, utterly unfeeling. (Though Sett was sure he could get that to melt slightly with another kind of feeling, if you knew what he meant. Damn it, why was he so horny for this guy!) Aphelios was card-playing perfection. His minimal movements were nevertheless elegant and poised. His posture was immaculate, his hands graceful. He didn’t even smile when the chips were moved in his direction, though Sett was sure he saw a faint sparkle in his eye. Ever so faint, it might just be the reflection off someone’s jewellery. As usual, Aphelios never spoke. No one had ever confirmed if the man was mute all the time, or selectively so, or just incredibly shy. However, if he wanted to fold, he did the action and signed his agreement to the dealer – who had been specifically trained to recognise such things in his long casino career. That was one of the reasons why Sett had put him on this event. If Aphelios needed anything, he would be able to communicate with the dealer perfectly.

Exactly halfway through the event, there was a break. Sett pulled Zed out of the room and went back to where Kayn and Sett’s own security team were watching the room like hawks.

“Absolutely nothing,” Kayn reported, as soon as they entered the room, “Your boy’s completely clean.”

“I agree,” Zed replied, “Or at least his façade is so unbreakable that the man is a professional at secrecy. Regardless of whether the training was related to card games, it’s possible Aphelios has been through schooling that involves strict discipline. I have seen trained ninja with lesser resolve than he.”

“That’s really high praise from Master Zed,” Kayn chipped in.

Sett sighed, loudly.

“So you’re saying this guy is some sort of secret agent? Or a ‘ninja’ like you guys? Do they have secret agents or ninjas in Targon?”

“That’s something to look into,” Kayn replied, “Considering how obviously militant the Solari are these days, I don’t know if they do anything secretly.”

“Look into it after this event is over,” Zed ordered, “We still have time to see if there are any cracks in his mask, however small.”

Everyone returned to their stations, and Sett returned to his fourth beer of the night. Play resumed, the table slowly getting smaller as participants were eliminated. Some did not take this well, gnashing teeth and sending dirty looks at the remaining players. Anyone showing signs of aggression were quickly escorted out of the lounge, though most of the eliminated players didn’t stick around to find out who had triumphed over them. Finally, after what felt like years, the table was down to two players, each in their own little spotlight from the lamps overhead. Sett, who had opted to read the magazines behind the bar out of boredom, finally got lured back into the thick of things when he heard the dealer announce:

“All in from Mr Aphelios. That’s all in.”

Sett was too impatient for subtlety as he raced around the bar and plonked himself back on his sofa of choice. The other man at the table was visibly sweating. Aphelios had far more chips than him at this point, he too would have to go all in to match. Yet the fact that Aphelios was confident enough to go all in… Ok, this bit of poker was interesting. Sett watched avidly as the man shuffled cards around in his hand. From here, Sett could see that Aphelios’ opponent had three twos – and three of a kind wasn’t a bad place to be as far as Sett understood. Aphelios would need a good hand too to beat that. Yet he had gone all in with such confidence. This could be a bluff. Perhaps he knew he couldn’t win and was just trying to psyche the man out? It was an incredibly bold move but with a poker face like Aphelios’? It was a bluff he could easily make. Sett glanced across the room at Zed, who could easily see Aphelios’ hand from where he stood. Zed however refused to make any sign back at him as to whether Aphelios was winning or just mad.

“That’s all in, I said all in,” reported the dealer as Aphelios’ opponent also pushed his chips into the centre of the table.

The tension in the room suddenly skyrocketed. The barman put down the glass he was polishing. The security looked visible unnerved. Sett sat up a little straighter as the dealer had the players reveal their hands.

“Three of a kind – three twos,” the dealer announced. Yes, Sett knew that already! Reveal what Aphelios had damn it! Aah he couldn’t see the top of the table from here! Damn it the dealer was drawing out the tension, wasn’t he?

“Full house – three tens, two sevens.”

Sett almost dropped his umpteenth beer. He hadn’t been bluffing! Aphelios hadn’t been crazy at all, he’d genuinely had a better hand and decided to end the game there and then. It was risky though, there were plenty of hands better than a full house. How had Aphelios been so sure that his opponent didn’t have a four of a kind or a flush? Perhaps because he had so many tens and two of the sevens? Sett didn’t actually play this game, and when he tried he was rubbish at it. Regardless of what he’d been thinking during the game, Aphelios had yet again won it. He got to his feet and shook hands with both the dealer and his opponent. There was a ripple of applause from the bar staff and the security as Sett realised he was meant to be doing something now.

“Congratulations!” he exclaimed, as Aphelios’ opponent politely excused himself from the premises, “The money will be yours by the end of the night and so is a week’s stay in the Boss’ Suite! You must be exhausted from such a tense evening of play! Allow me personally to escort you to where you’ll be staying tonight!”

Aphelios merely nodded. Even though he’d won the whole damn thing, he was still infuriatingly emotionless. He followed Sett back through security and out into the casino proper. Sett led him through the casino floor, filled with rows upon rows of slot machines, before gesturing him over to the gilt ‘Management Only’ lift. This elevator took them up through the back of the hotel attached to the casino, straight to the penthouse that Sett would usually be occupying after working this venue. But no, for the entirety of the following week, he’d have Aphelios staying in his room. Sleeping in his bed. Getting dressed in his room. Perhaps being naked in his bathtub? Oh no, the thought was already going to torment him he just knew it! He caught his reflection in the side of the shiny lift and saw he had gone very red in the face. Ugh, he really was obvious, wasn’t he? Thankfully Aphelios still wasn’t saying anything. But he must have noticed, mustn’t he? Ah damn it, he didn’t want the guy to think he was some sort of creep! Especially if it turned out the man was shy! And he’d been staring at him all evening too… Great Sett, well done on that, if he had any chance of getting to know the guy he’d gone and ruined it already!

“Here-here’s the suite!” he announced, a little too loudly to be entirely comfortable. The Boss didn’t get awkward. The Boss was never awkward. The Boss just got… a bit noisier than he intended. He pulled out a golden room key and unlocked the door with a flourish. Aphelios merely nodded and stepped inside.

“I’ll-err, give you a tour of the place,” Sett said, “And then leave you to rest up.”

A guided tour by the Boss hadn’t been part of the prize package, but no one had said it shouldn’t be. Sett guided him round the lounge, which had a stunning view over the lights of the strip. He showed him the enormous flat-screen TV which slid out of the ceiling to provide a cinema-like experience. The kitchen was state of the art, but there was a dozen or so takeout menus in a little leather-bound portfolio, plus a number to ring for room service from the casino kitchens. Sett made sure to let Aphelios know that the ramen place round the corner was particularly good. They then went through the bathroom, Sett tried to keep his imagination in check as he showed Aphelios the jacuzzi bath, where the remote was kept, how there was a TV in here too, before mentioning how the hotel had a spa he could use free of charge. And then… And then.

“This is my bedroom,” Sett began, “I mean, your bedroom. This week it’s your bedroom. And I don’t exactly stay much in it anyway, so I guess I’m a guest here too so it’s everyone’s bedroom! Nothing weird here at all!”

The Boss was a big man and therefore needed a big bed. However, Sett was very aware of how the enormous construct looked. Red silk sheets, gauzy shimmering curtains that hid literally nothing, the two conspicuous pump action bottles on the nightstand, oh please say they’d cleared out the drawers… Sett could say with certainty that the bed was big enough to fit him and three other people because, well… it had. Why hadn’t they just given Aphelios the presidential suite? Now he looked at it from the eyes of a guest… You would think someone was shooting a porno in here! He tried to distract attention from the bed by gesturing at the ice bucket of champagne at the end of the bed.

“Something to celebrate your victory?” he offered.

For the first time, Aphelios smiled. Sett’s heart did a loop-the-loop in his chest. _Fuck_ why was he so gorgeous.

“Why not, thank you.”

He’d spoken! He’d actually… Oh no, his hot Targonite accent was just the cherry on top of the already very delicious cake.

“You can talk,” Sett commented, “I didn’t think…”

Aphelios’ smile widened, instantly shutting him off as he tried desperately not to blush again.

“I can’t, not around so many people,” Aphelios explained, his expression becoming a little shy. The sight of it made Sett’s heart throb.

“It’s complicated,” Aphelios explained, “But with less people, I mean, I feel safer talking if it’s just between you and me.”

“Between you and me,” Sett murmured before he could stop himself, his brain caught up with him a second later.

“I mean yes,” he said, “Of course you’re safe here. And your secret’s safe too, I mean, when you can and cannot speak. I’m not going to go telling anyone about that, that’s personal, to you.”

“Thank you. You’re very kind.” Aphelios took one of the champagne glasses out of Sett’s hands before he dropped them. Sett mumbled something like an apology before popping the cork and filling both their glasses with fizz.

“Well, congratulations again,” Sett stated, putting the bottle back in its bucket, “To you and your victory!”

He raised his flute of champagne in a toast, which Aphelios copied, carefully clinked their glasses together. They both took a sip of their champagne. Sett did his best to pretend he liked the stuff, but no, he stuck his tongue out and pulled a face as he tried to get the taste off his tongue as quickly as possible. Aphelios gave a little laugh as he too put down his mostly-full glass.

“Also not fond of champagne?” he asked.

Sett nodded.

“Gross stuff the lot of it,” he griped, “Why did I even suggest that.”

Aphelios laughed again and Sett felt himself grow ever more embarrassed. This was the exact opposite of slick and suave! Damn it, he really had ruined everything. This man truly knew how to get under his skin at every opportunity. He should just go before he made more of a mess of his reputation. Aphelios was going to come back to his casino thinking he was uncultured pervert, and he couldn’t let that be his legacy.

“Well, I’ll let you rest up,” he told Aphelios, “If you need any food just bill it to the room. Enjoy the Boss’ Suite, it’s yours for the week.”

He turned to leave when suddenly he heard Aphelios ask:

“Does the Boss’ suite not come with the Boss in it?”

He blinked once, twice, then turned.

“What?” he asked, not sure he’d heard that right.

Aphelios was still smiling at him, as pleasant and shy as ever.

“I said, does the Boss’ Suite not come with the Boss in it?”

Yes, he’d definitely heard that right. Including the slightly suggestive note to Aphelios’ voice. The lights of the strip outside shone through the window and were now dancing over Aphelios’ body, highlighting his fine physique, the pale lines of his face, those gorgeous indigo eyes, those perfectly soft looking lips… And here he was, so real, so touchable, standing by the foot of Sett’s bed… The combination of all that almost had Sett agreeing right there and then to whatever Aphelios might ask for. However he had a reputation to uphold after all. The Boss couldn’t be seen as being that easy. He’d embarrassed himself in front of Aphelios enough today.

“I’m flattered, but my time is very expensive.”

The adorable smile on Aphelios’ face turned into a devious little smirk.

“It’s a good thing then,” Aphelios replied coyly, “That my trip is all expenses paid.”

Sett’s breath caught in his throat as Aphelios took a step towards him, one hand outstretched. Sett’s gaze immediately zoned in on the perfect cupid’s bow of his lips, just begging to be kissed. Damn him, damn him!

“You’ve been watching me all evening,” Aphelios commented, “Before the game even started. And what did that guard say… you were fucking me with your eyes?”

Damn it Zed! You would think a ninja would be stealthier than that! Besides how had Aphelios heard that, he was the other side the room?! Sett felt his face heat up once more, especially as Aphelios got so close they almost stepping on each other’s toes. Aphelios wrapped his hand around Sett’s tie, gently caressing the silk, moving his hand up and down a little as if he was imagining more than just fabric being there. Suddenly, Sett felt a pull, he shuddered forward, finding his head dragged down to Aphelios’ level.

Aphelios’ smirk was practically wicked now.

“Your eyes are lovely, but do you have anything else to fuck me with? Or will I have to do it myself?”

Wherever Sett’s ability to think had gone, it wasn’t here right now. He merely nodded as Aphelios led him back to the bed by his tie. There he pushed Sett through the curtains until he was sat atop the red silken covers, before climbing slowly and deliberately into his lap. Sett let out a groan as Aphelios made short work of his jacket, flinging the designer garment off to one side without a second care.

“You’re…” Sett murmured, “You’re a lot more...”

“A lot more?” Aphelios repeated, cupping his face with one hand, “A lot more _what_ exactly?”

Sett couldn’t remember because now Aphelios was kissing him. In his fantasies, the man was shy and withdrawn, Sett had to coax him out with soft caresses and encouraging praise. In reality however, in reality Aphelios knew what he wanted and took it. One hand on his face, and the other still holding a commanding presence over his tie, Aphelios kissed Sett breathless. He allowed him to part for air just for a moment, before diving back in to turn the kiss filthy, tongue in Sett’s mouth as he struggled to believe how gloriously this evening had just turned. With Aphelios’ weight on top of him, if Sett freed both his hands from under him, he’d undoubtedly topple backwards. Yet one was certainly enough as finally he could indulge every desire he’d envisioned since first seeing this vision of a man. Aphelios certainly wasn’t holding back, so neither would he. He ran one large hand down Aphelios’ back and took a good firm squeeze of that amazing backside.

“Oh!” Aphelios let out a half-squeak half-moan as he parted to look at where Sett’s touch had wandered. He raised an eyebrow at Sett, who was now looking very pleased with himself. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Aphelios commented, “Hmm, I think we need to do something about those hands of yours before we get too ahead of ourselves. We do have all night after all.”

When he put it like that… Sett watched as Aphelios finally removed his tie, sliding the silk through his fingers a few times before glancing up at Sett through his thick lashes.

“Do you trust me?”

Sett looked at his tie and then up at Aphelios. What was he going to do? Blindfold him with it? Sure, if that’s how he liked it, then they did have the whole night after all. Plenty of time to get a look at his guest later.

“Sure,” he replied, “Do your worst.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Aphelios promised, “Stay still.”

He gracefully slid off Sett’s lap and climbed round behind him. Sett craned his neck to get a better look at what he was doing, but was still none the wiser. Then he felt Aphelios’ hand close around his wrist and drag it back to meet the other. The next thing he knew, both his wrists were securely bound with his own tie. He gave an experimental tug and found the thing had been knotted tight. Still, it was only a tie.

“I can rip through this easy you know,” he told Aphelios. He felt a huff of laughter next to his left ear and instantly jumped.

“Through one of your designer ties? I don’t think you will,” Aphelios whispered, “But let’s complicate matters, shall we?”

Sett groaned as he felt Aphelios kiss his way down the side of his head, stopping to trace the line of his jaw. Sett craned his neck and ushered him back into another wet open-mouthed kiss, to which Aphelios responded with gusto. The man tasted like bar snacks and mineral water, salty and sweet in a way that Sett couldn’t get enough of. If Aphelios had a skill greater than poker, it was certainly kissing, for he never failed to make Sett crave more. Just one more kiss, just one more taste, he was so focussed on keeping Aphelios there that he didn’t even feel the nimble fingers fly down the fastenings of his shirt, buttons coming undone as if by magic. As Aphelios drew back, seeming to recover from a particularly passionate bout of kissing, Sett discovered he now he had his shirt tangled around his wrists too. If he truly wanted to rip his way out, he’d have to go through shirt and tie and… well, those were expensive! Besides, his shirt was really restricting his arm movements, who knew so much bundled up fabric would…

“Ah!” Sett cried out as he felt Aphelios take a handful of his chest and squeeze – just like he’d done to the man’s ass.

“You have lovely breasts,” Aphelios commented, chin resting on Sett’s shoulder as his other hand snaked round to cup the other side. He began to massage with both hands, firmly palming Sett’s chest, pushing his ‘breasts’ together , before beginning to knead him like bread dough.

“They’re pecs,” Sett objected, trying to stifle his moans to no use. Why the fuck did this feel so good? Why was he so easily becoming putty in Aphelios’ hands? Ok, so those steroid shakes he took to the gym said he could end up kind of sensitive but… oh god, this was another feeling entirely. Why had no one ever tried this on him before... He’d never imagined it would feel so good to have someone play with his…his tits like this. He let out a strangled yell as Aphelios took one of his nipples, rolling it between thumb and forefinger.

“Well they’re so fun to play with whatever they are,” Aphelios laughed, kissing Sett’s neck as he continued to make him groan and push into Aphelios’ touch.

“Well worth all those gym hours for sure.”

He took one nipple in each hand and gave a little pinch. Sett moaned, loudly.

“Glad…glad you like them,” he gasped as Aphelios laughed again, gently rubbing at his nipples as he bit lightly at his neck, his kisses becoming harsh enough that he would undoubtedly leave bruises in his wake. Sett couldn’t care less, as long as Aphelios kept massaging his chest, playing with his nipples, just being generally a gorgeous tease, all was right in the world.

“One rather handsome part of a rather handsome man,” Aphelios sighed, keeping up his non-stop assault on Sett’s now very sensitive chest, “Ah, if only we could keep you so gorgeously hot and bothered forever. Put this moment on ice, as it were.”

Suddenly his hands were gone, leaving Sett feeling a little dazed and confused. However the rest of Aphelios was clearly as his fingers. As Sett got his bearings, he saw Aphelios leave the bed for a moment, only to grab the champagne bucket as he did so. He left the actual bottle behind, bringing the silver container full of ice back onto the bed with him. Sett had only a moment to wonder what he wanted with that, when Aphelios pulled him into another hot and heavy kiss, giving him a moment to try and wrestle back command of the situation. As he sought to taste every bit of Aphelios’ mouth, he felt something very cold brush at his nipple before tracing very wet, very cold circles around the sensitive peak. He gasped, recoiling slightly as the cold only heightened how incredibly sensitive he felt now. Aphelios kissed him on the cheek as he felt cold rivulets of water dribble down his chest and stomach.

“Ah, you’re so hot, it melted away,” Aphelios commented, “Well, good thing we have plenty more.”

Sett moaned as he realised what the man was doing. A piece of ice from the champagne bucket in one hand, Aphelios making him hot and cold in equal measure, teasing his sensitive nipples with the chill of his fingers after he was done drawing wet trails on his skin. The assault of sensation against his chest was swiftly becoming too much for Sett to handle. His suit trousers were much too tight but Aphelios seemed to experiencing plenty of delight from teasing his chest alone. Not that the feeling wasn’t amazing but… ah shit, he couldn’t move his hands to unbutton the damn things. He’d just have…

“Please,” he groaned, as Aphelios put his ice aside and began to tease him once more with very chilly hands, “Please…do more… lower.”

“Lower?” Aphelios repeated. He trailed his fingertips across Sett’s abs before toying with the waistband of his trousers.

“How much lower?”

“There!” Sett begged, “Just…please, it’s…ugh.”

Aphelios cupped the obvious bulge in Sett’s trousers, before mercifully popping the button on his trousers. The zip remained however, barely staying in place under the strain.

“Better?” Aphelios asked, running a damp finger over the line his cock made in the tight white fabric.

“Why are you…” Sett gasped, “Such a fucking tease.”

“I have a very good teacher,” Aphelios replied smugly, “But don’t worry, he always taught me to reward good behaviour.”

In one swift motion, he released Sett from his formal prison.

Sett didn’t regret for a moment that he’d neglected to wear underwear. It may, however, have been a mistake to accuse Aphelios of being a tease. Because he was certainly doing all he could to live up to that title now. If having Aphelios’ hands on his tits hadn’t been a hellish yet amazing form of pleasurable torture, then having Aphelios’ hands on his tits and his cock, certainly was. Sett prided himself on being a man of stamina, the sort of person who made sure his partner or partners came first, partially out of generosity, partially as a bragging right later on. Aphelios was affording him no such luxury. It felt like mere moments before he was falling apart in Aphelios’ extremely talented hands. The rest of the evening was sort of a post-orgasmic blur. He’d come up here dreaming about Aphelios giving him a blow job, but no, the tables had been undeniably turned. Yet when he saw the look on Aphelios’ face, the way his smug expression came undone, heard the long moan of his relief… yeah, letting the man hold onto his hair and fuck his mouth had definitely been worth it. He didn’t even mind the cum on his face as he drifted asleep atop his own covers. Or the fact that the ice bucket had kind of made the sheets rather soggy.

What he did mind, however, was waking up alone.

“Where is he?!” Sett demanded as he strode back into his ‘security centre’. The tired looking ninjas looked at him then swiftly looked away as if embarrassed by something. Most of them ended up glancing at Zed, who was sat next to Kayn in front of his ridiculously large glowing keyboard.

“I assume you’re talking about your guest,” Zed stated, not turning from the screens to look at Sett. Behind him, Kayn started snickering loudly.

“Yes I’m talking about Aphelios!” Sett retorted, “When did he leave, where did he go, is he coming back?”

“About seven am, he left via the hotel entrance, and we don’t know yet,” Zed reported, an edge of impatience in his voice, “His payout transferred at six, and it’s travelling the usual route.”

Sett didn’t care about the damned payout. He cared about the fact he’d woken up with his hands still bound with his own tie, with no Aphelios in the bed next to him.

“Well, tell me immediately when he comes back,” he demanded, “If he comes back, whatever!”

“Someone’s particularly cranky today,” Kayn commented from the safety of behind his teacher, “Did someone kiss and run?”

Sett immediately rounded on him.

“How the fuck do you-?!”

“You asked for cameras to be put in the suite so we could observe him for evidence,” Zed pointed out, his tone emotionless even as Kayn burst out sniggering again.

It took a moment for Sett to realise the full impact of what he’d just said. There had been cameras in the suite. There had been cameras, in the suite. Which meant many people, most likely including Zed and Kayn had… First his money, then his tournament and then his dignity! Was Aphelios going to take anything else from him this week?!

“I did tell most of the nightshift to ignore that feed,” Zed explained coolly, “Though of course it was my contractual obligation to observe Aphelios for any hints at-“

“I don’t want to hear it!” Sett interrupted, “Just go do your damn jobs and I’ll do mine!”

He turned on his heel just as Kayn whispered:

“It was pretty hot though.”

Sett stopped, turned, and glared. 

Zed took a cautionary step forward.

“Kayn, go early and do whatever it was you requested leave for. And take all those cups with you. I’ll call if you’re needed.”

“Yes Master Zed.”

Kayn picked up his bag and an armful of cups.

“Got to run!” he told Sett as he hurried on past and out the door, “I can guarantee that my date is going to be _just_ as hot as yours!”


	2. Aphelios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of a card shark isn't all glitz and glamour. In fact Aphelios never intended for his life to turn out like this. Far from home, surrounded by the artificial nature of the strip, he has never felt more alone. Sure he could take a man's money and then take him to bed, but what use is that, when the money is whisked away without explanation, and he's left with his every move caught on camera?
> 
> Yet, Ionia hasn't proved all doom and gloom for the lonely agent. There's one thing in this strange land he never expected to find. One miracle that has brightened his world so much, he can barely believe it's happened. Against all odds, and the opposing nature of their careers, Aphelios has managed to find himself a boyfriend.

The lights of the strip never went out, constantly blinding passers-by with a rainbow of neon. If you never looked up, you couldn’t tell the difference between day and night here. Only the faint slivers of sky between towering illuminated buildings gave any indication of the passing hours. Yet why would you focus on that emptiness when electric imagery beset you from all sides? You could spend weeks here without ever seeing the sky – with even the shopping plazas and road crossing covered in lit rooves and arches. Air conditioning and seas of patio heaters gave you no real sense of the weather in here, everything about this place was artificial to its core, from its time to its weather to its claims that luck would be on your side. Before Aphelios had come here, he had read that Ionia was famous for its beautiful landscapes, ancient traditions and stunning historical architecture. Not this place. Though he couldn’t blame Ionia for that. For every neon sign advertising slots in Ionian, there was another beside it with the same message in Noxian. Some places didn’t even bother with the pretence, their buildings slapped with Noxian ads from floor to ceiling. They might as well have slapped “Noxus was Here” across the landscape. Aphelios wondered what this place had been like before – when it was but another Ionian port city. He guessed he’d never know.

Many of the people he passed by at seven in the morning, looked like they’d never slept. Perhaps this was still day for them in this topsy-turvy part of the city. Costumed people still advertised shows, attractions and fast-food vendors. Street magicians still tried to grab passers-by, jostling with the magazine vendors wheeling their carts around in their own bizarre form of traffic. Exhausted staff in uniforms – be they for a theatre, casino or restaurant, trudged back and forth down the street. Whether they were coming to or from work, Aphelios could not tell from their equal levels of weariness. So he merely walked alongside them, looking nothing out of the ordinary in this place of high hopes and tumbling dreams. A single man in a crumpled suit, carrying a rucksack on his back and bags under his eyes, was as ordinary as the pavement beneath his feet. So, regardless of where he’d been, or who he’d been, last night, Aphelios trod his familiar route now six months in the making. Away from the gaudy casino, away from the champagne, away from the gilded bathroom fittings, and into a twenty-four-hour diner. The grimy linoleum squeaked as he entered to find the waitresses had his order of black coffee and toast ready for him. Just like they had for so many months now, just like perhaps they always would, if this place was all that was left for him. Every morning, the same meal, the same booth, the same view out of window, just another soul in a cheap suit, muttering to himself as if the world had become too much.

And hadn’t it? Aphelios sat down with his coffee and his toast, putting his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. His phone vibrated in his pocket so he took it out and laid it on the table beside his drink. Checking the message seemed presumptuous at this point – would anything have changed? No, the only truly different thing he’d done lately was, well, last night.

_“I still can’t believe you actually did that.”_

Aphelios stared into the depths of his coffee cup. He could see the reflection of his sister in the dark liquid as she rested atop the back of the booth seating. She was a light only he could see, a shimmering silver spirit, the only time the moon’s radiance could ever reach this place. His mood lifted a little at the sight and sound of her. However not as much as it would have been in days gone past.

“It was for money,” he muttered to her, low enough that people wouldn’t think he was entirely crazy talking to thin air.

“It’s always for money. Isn’t that my orbit?”

She sighed, her eyes swiftly filling with the same sort of sadness.

“ _No Phel_ ,” she tried to assure him, _“No, I can’t believe that’s it. The Moon must have a greater purpose for you than this.”_

Nothing was proving her statement right now. Aphelios picked up a piece of toast, and began to butter it with a knife so flimsy he could probably snap it in half with his bare hands.

“ _I would say that man is a bad influence_ ,” Alune continued, “ _If he didn’t make you so happy.”_

Yes, that was the dilemma. The question that had plagued him for so many months now. Did he choose what made him happy? Or did he simply get the job done. Once upon a time, just fulfilling his missions, just following orders to the best of his abilities, had made him happy. That wasn’t to say he enjoyed killing, or breaking people’s privacy, or any of that. It was the satisfaction of a job well done, that he had helped his people, that kept him going through the direst moments of his career. Gladdened by the fact he could serve in the Moon’s name, he had obeyed and followed through on every order. Yet now… Ever since he’d gone from secret agent to card shark, he wasn’t happy anymore. He didn’t need to say it, not with the connection he shared with Alune, she could sense how miserable he’d been over the last two years. Away from home, away from everyone he’d ever known, in strange frightening new cultures that he always felt wanted to cut him into tiny little pieces to see how he ticked. Noxus had been better in a way, no one really cared where you came from in Noxus as long as you were good at what you did. Aphelios had been – but too good it turned out. At least he’d made a lot of gold from that settlement package, but he’d been forced away as far as Ionia. Admittedly the food and the climate in Ionia were better… not that he had any more he could spend here. Despite his winnings growing larger, the Elders never deemed to make his lifestyle more monetarily comfortable. You could find cheap hostels or motels wherever you went. You didn’t need to eat well to survive. Not that Aphelios had ever complained but… some appreciation would be nice.

Yet he’d found some appreciation, in a way, from the most unexpected source. Three months ago, in this very seat, in this very diner, Aphelios had met _him_. After giving a rather intimidating warning, this surprise visitor had then asked Aphelios out for dinner – simply because he was “cute.” Aphelios had been so shocked he’d accepted and well… He’d made a friend in Ionia. A friend who swiftly became a friend with benefits. A friend with benefits who swiftly became… no. Those weren’t the sort of thoughts an agent should have.

Aphelios’ phone vibrated once more. In a moment of sheer masochism, Aphelios flipped it open. There, as always, was the pair of texts. The first said **“Received.”** The second… He showed it to Alune.

 _“Five hundred million?!”_ she gasped, _“How…That’s… We never would’ve got to a hundred million without that game… how can they expect!”_

How indeed. How could they expect him to raise that much in his lifetime? Why did they keep multiplying the amount he had to earn if any part of them wanted him home? He couldn’t believe it anymore. Over the last few months, the realisation had slowly turned into acceptance, but still he clung to that one thread, that one hope, that he wasn’t condemned to this life forever.

 _“But they bought all the land back,”_ Alune continued, _“They’ve paid for all the building work! Put everything aside for the furnishings, the lighting, everything! You’re done! Finished! You shouldn’t have to act like this anymore!”_

“And yet here I am,” he murmured, “So the question is, is this the Moon’s orbit for me, or is it the Elders’?”

Alune considered him for a moment.

 _“Are you losing faith?”_ she asked.

Aphelios recoiled at the very idea.

“No, my faith in Mother Moon will never waver,” he told her, “My faith in the Elders however… I don’t know any more.”

She still looked sad, though the concern and suspicion in her eyes was growing with every second.

_“You think the Elders are… straying from the rightful path?”_

Aphelios nodded. Then shook his head. Then sighed.

“Perhaps, maybe,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair and down his face, “Everything they ordered. What we’re doing… it goes against everything we’ve been taught. The moon’s light unveils truths unseen, it guides us right and true to protect those in need, to better ourselves and our people.”

 _“I know that Brother,”_ she told him gently.

“But that’s not what we’re doing anymore,” Aphelios continued, his tone becoming pained, “We’re cheats, we’re liars, we’re profiting off deception, off people’s hard-earned wages. I could justify it in my head when we were buying back our homeland, building houses for the generations to come. But we’ve done that, we’ve finished, we’ve raised that sum ten times over and the Elders still demand more. Not only are we breaking the core of our beliefs but I think… I think… we’re just filling their pockets now. So they can live in comfort whilst I… I’m never…I can’t…”

Alune didn’t seem to know what to say to that. She visibly grimaced and managed:

_“The Elders wouldn’t… you’ll get to go home soon.”_

Yet even she didn’t sound convinced anymore.

“I feel like I’m being punished for doing my job,” Aphelios told her, “We did it for them but… We’re so far from the Moon’s teachings, I feel like they made me a pariah and then exiled me for breaking the rules they ordered me to.”

He could feel her agree with him even if she didn’t say it. Alune too seemed unable to fully accept the position they’d found themselves in. He knew of the guilt she held deep down – how she felt she had started all this. All because she’d become overly-excited in a game with his fellow agents and started reading out what was in their hands. No one else in the room was able to see her, but it turned out even in this quiet moment they were being inspected. One of the Elders, one of the few attuned to spirits and their magic, had been watching the game to inspect them all. She had seen Alune, she had seen how Aphelios had won because of his ghostly assistant. One stupid no-stakes game, just four agents trying to unwind, had launched this whole miserable experience. As with all things, Aphelios had excelled at it. He and Alune had taken the poker world by storm. Yet he was worried it would cost him more than just gold in the end. His home, his life, his sanity… As an agent he didn’t want to be known. He bet he was in no end of records now.

 _“I’ll go back and ask,”_ Alune seemed to conclude, _“And I won’t leave until I get answers. They won’t get any more money without my assistance. So they will have to give me what we want or I’ll refuse to cooperate. What are they going to do? Fire a spirit?”_

He glanced up at her, his heart clenching when he realised she would be gone for a while. Neither of them were entirely sure how it worked, but Alune seemed to have two points at which she could materialise. The first, and easiest, was beside Aphelios. The other was in the temple where she had died – now part of the Lunari agent training facility. Unlike Aphelios, she got to go home and cause a mess until someone paid attention to her. One of the spirit-attuned Elders would undoubtedly be called to find out what was the matter. The fact she had been magical enough to stay as a spirit was cause enough for the Elders to respect her. However, what Aphelios disliked most was not the fact that she could go home when he couldn’t. No, what left him miserable was the fact it often took a day or two for Alune to rematerialize back in Targon, get what she wanted, and then come back again. He would be alone for that time in an environment where his every move would be under scrutiny.

 _“I won’t be long,”_ she promised him, “ _Why don’t you…”_

She gave a little laugh combined with a huff.

 _“I can’t believe I’m suggesting this,”_ Alune continued, “ _But why…why don’t you get in contact with him. Maybe he can keep you company for the meantime.”_

Aphelios couldn’t stop the small smile as he realised that Alune was coming around to his new friend.

 _“He makes you happy,”_ Alune reasoned, _“No, I don’t trust him still. He’s definitely up to something, whether it involves you or not. However, I can’t stay angry at anyone who makes you smile. You deserve to be happy Phel, and if he’s the one that helps that then…yes, I’ll tolerate him.”_

“Thank you,” he muttered, “I don’t trust him entirely either. But… I think he understands us.”

Alune didn’t look entirely sure about that. However she merely smiled and reached forward to ruffle his hair. Of course her hand just passed through his fringe, but he appreciated the gesture.

 _“See you soon,”_ she promised, _“I’ll be back before you know it.”_

He merely nodded as she dissipated into a trail of silver smoke only he could see. The smoke lingered for a few seconds before fading like a cloud on the horizon. Aphelios stared at his lukewarm toast and sighed. What was he going to do until she came back? Technically he had a luxury suite to relax in for a week – spa, swimming pool, all the food he could eat, but that meant going back and encountering the Boss again. After last night, well, the man was probably going to be pissed that Aphelios had just abandoned him like that. From what Aphelios had read, or seen in movies, it was considered very rude to abandon someone after seducing them. Technically he had an excuse, he had to go and get his bag from the motel before they considered it lost property. But the fact was that he really didn’t want to go back to the place where the Boss was. The man just stared at him whenever they were in the same room. Unblinking stares, so long and so often that it was just creepy. Alune had overheard the Boss talking to his Security Chief about how much Sett wanted to sleep with him, how he was imagining just that whilst he stared. That was creepy right? Aphelios wasn’t crazy to think so? The man may be attractive but that didn’t stop him being a scary weirdo! That’s why he’d almost flat out refused the bet to seduce the man. However another part of him really wanted to put the Boss in his place. Show the man who was really in charge, use his own vices against him. And he’d done that, and he’d done it well as far as he could tell. Perhaps the true judges were the security people behind the cameras. He still couldn’t believe the Boss had given him this trap wrapped up as a prize. He’d found a camera in the shower. The shower! The man had intended to watch him wash! He was a creep and pervert! Aphelios gave a little shudder. He was going to collect his bet money and never touch that man again if he could help it. Would it even be possible to go back to that suite and enjoy himself? Would the Boss accost him if he did? He just didn’t know. The only way to know would be to try. Having a week of luxury would distract him from Alune’s absence but it came at such a cost.

“Two Special Menu Pancakes, eat them whilst they’re hot!”

Aphelios jumped as a waitress suddenly arrived at his table with two plates laden with pancakes. He stared at her for a moment before spluttering:

“I didn’t order pancakes.”

“I know honey,” said the waitress, “But the young man at the counter did. Insisted you guys would want to sit together.”

Aphelios immediately looked at the counter. He knew what to look for, and sure enough, he spotted him. The black hooded jacket with the blue flame detailing up one side was a dead giveaway, even when he had the hood up.

“Thank you,” Aphelios told the waitress, “I’m not sure why he hasn’t just come over.”

She merely smiled at him as she lay the food on the table. No sooner has she gone, then Aphelios saw the hooded figure approach his table at last, proclaiming:

“I can’t believe you just eat toast every day.”

“I have to budget,” Aphelios told him. He watched as Kayn pushed his plate of pancakes across the table before joining him on the same side of the booth. He slid across the seat close enough that their knees touched under the table. Kayn pulled his plate closer before adjusting Aphelios’ in front of him. Aphelios glanced at him and then the pancakes. He hadn’t expected to see Kayn until this afternoon, breakfast was certainly a surprise.

“How are things back at the casino?” he asked.

Kayn laughed and began to dig in.

“Boss is so mad,” he chuckled through a mouth full of pancake and bacon, “Completely forgot he ordered cameras in there, and therefore the whole security team got quite the show.”

Aphelios picked up his fork and tried not to look too ashamed of himself.

“I’m sorry they had to-“

Kayn interrupted him.

“No need to apologise, it was hilarious,” he said, “I mean, not the show, the Boss’ reaction this morning. Wish we had that on camera. No last night was hot. Especially that bit with the champagne bucket and the ice, that was inspired.”

He smirked at Aphelios, who had just taken his first mouthful of pancake, rolling his eyes as he did so.

“I’m still not going to thank you for pouring a slushie on me that one time,” Aphelios told him, “Even if it was inspirational.”

“Well, at least I’ve taught you something,” Kayn laughed, digging into his breakfast like it was the first thing he’d eaten for a while, “Even if it was the pleasure of playing with your-oi!”

Aphelios had elbowed him in the side before he could mention such dirty things in a public place. He didn’t expect to actually land the blow, so it came to no surprise when Kayn nimbly dodged down the booth, bringing his pancakes with him.

“You know you’ve taught me more than that,” he told Kayn as he shuffled back again, “There’s a lot of things I didn’t know before we met. Like ordering food on the internet, and the fact you can have emails on your phone, and the fact that magnets and computers really don’t go together.”

“Ah yes, that’s me, the combination Master of Seduction and Very Basic Tech Know-How,” Kayn replied, “What would you do without me?”

“It’s not basic if you didn’t grow up with it,” Aphelios retorted, though he knew he was being teased, “But you do know I appreciate it, even if it’s child’s play to you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kayn teased, “Don’t worry, I didn’t come here to get my ego stroked. Though after last night, I would mind something else…”

Aphelios raised an eyebrow at him.

“Something else to get me out of the office,” Kayn pivoted, his tone lifting as if Aphelios was being unreasonable with his assumptions.

“Master Zed let me out early so I didn’t end up winding up the Boss some more, so I’ve got until seven this evening to do whatever I want. And you…well, you’ve got some spending money to do whatever you want.”

He fished his wallet out of his jacket and pulled it open to reveal a thick wad of banknotes. He passed them over to Aphelios with a comment

“There you go, my excellent protégé. Remember, this isn’t for sending away, this is for you and you only. Maybe me too, if you’re feeling generous. There’s definitely enough in there for a buffet trip for two and a phone that doesn’t look like it belongs in a museum.”

Aphelios looked at the money and his mind immediately went back to the texts he’d received just prior to Kayn’s arrival. He took the money and put it away, but it was clear Kayn could see his mood souring from his expression alone. Usually he was better than that. Maybe it was due to the fact he had to remain utterly blank for so many hours yesterday. However, on the day after a tournament, his emotions tended to run riot through his face and posture. Alune had observed it and to someone with Kayn’s level of training, it must be an easy spot. Maybe it was a wasted effort to try hiding how he felt after all. As it was, he found himself looking at his phone, next to the plate of half-eaten pancakes, his mood rapidly descending the longer he stared. He wondered if Alune was back in Targon yet. He wondered if her trip would make any difference at all.

“Ah,” Kayn said simply, also glancing at the phone he often called a ‘prehistoric brick’, “Heard from home, did you?”

Aphelios nodded.

“Are you ok?”

From his tone, he could clearly see that Aphelios was not ok. What he was really asking was ‘do you want to talk about it?’

Aphelios hesitated for a moment, before he shook his head. No, he wasn’t ok. And he respected Kayn’s abilities too much to pretend that he was.

“I’m…” he managed in a slight sigh, “I’m never going home.”

It felt a whole lot worse saying it aloud, as if the vocalisation gave it an air of finality. He looked up at Kayn, pushing back the urge to cry with all his might. Secret agents didn’t cry, if he could be as bold as to call himself that anymore. He couldn’t do it whilst Alune was here, he wasn’t able to say it out loud because she still gave him hope. Her connection to the temple was the last scrap of optimism he had. Yet now she was gone, saying it aloud made the prospect all the more real. All the more terrible to think about, because he wasn’t, he was never going home. He should have realised that sooner.

“Phel,” Kayn murmured, “I’m sorry. I-“

Aphelios shook his head, trying to dissuade him from apologising.

“Not your fault,” he replied, “You were right all along, I should have listened.”

“I’m still sorry,” Kayn told him, “I know I was kind of pushing you to accept it but… I’m still sorry. I’m sorry that it had to be true in the end. It’s not easy… it’s never easy, I’ve been there, I know.”

He offered Aphelios a hand before instead putting an arm round him, drawing him close. He let Aphelios bury his face in the shoulder of his coat as he tremulously said:

“They said I could come back when-when I earned a million. Then...then just before I did, they changed it to two, then ten, then fifty… I’ve given them over a hundred million gold and…and it just keeps going up without even a question whether I can get it. I’m not supposed to doubt my orbit - the life the moon has provided for me. But I don’t think this is it anymore. I don’t think this is for Mother Moon anymore. I feel so… so…”

He looked up at Kayn, his words faltering hopelessly.

“Dirty?” Kayn suggested, “Used?”

Aphelios nodded as Kayn did indeed take his hand, entwining their gloves fingers together.

“Abandoned,” Aphelios admitted, “Discarded. Wasted even. I trained my whole life to be an agent of the Lunari and now I’m just… just a cash machine for them. Not once have they asked whether I’m ok, whether I’m comfortable with this, I think they think… my faith will blindly keep me filling their pockets. They don’t care about me.”

Kayn squeezed his hand a little tighter.

“You know when they first shipped me and the other kids out of Noxus,” he replied, “They filled our heads with such idealistic patriotic bullshit - about how we were going to be the elite agents of the Empire, how we were going to become our best selves for Grand General and Country. We didn’t even think about why they wanted to hide us in Ionia. We were just Noxus’ filthy little secrets, picked off one by one by the ‘games’ that turned children into super spies. Yet even when everything was awful, I thought maybe if I worked hard enough, I’d get to see home one day. I tried and I tried, believing that hard work would get me the recognition I deserved. But no, Noxus left all its filthy little secrets behind in Ionia. I understand now that they never really wanted me, that I was just a tool… aren’t we the same Phel? Instead of your country, you’ve got your Moon religion. You were trained since you were a kid, and even your sister didn’t survive the training. Admittedly, it’s gambling not espionage but… I’ve always thought, since the moment you told me what you were really up to - this guy is being used. he’s a tool and no matter how hard he works, they’ll just expect more and more until they ditch him in some foreign-“”

“Kayn, don’t,” Aphelios begged, “I can’t hear it. The more I think it over, the more I accept it, the more I’ll want to stop doing this. And I can’t stop.”

“Why?” Kayn asked, “Why do you have to give them anything anymore?”

“Because if I don’t there’ll be nothing left,” Aphelios stated, “I’ve given them everything, my entire life for the Lunari, from my early training to this weekend, everything has been for them. If I turn my back on them, I’ll lose everything.”

“Not quite everything,” Kayn reminded him, he nudged Aphelios’ face up with a finger, before pressing a gentle kiss to his syrup-stained lips. Quickly realising what he meant, Aphelios gave a soft smile before returning the kiss.

“You’re right,” he said, “There’s us, for now. But what happens when the casino stops hiring you? What happens when you go back?”

“Come with us,” Kayn said simply, “Stop feeding money to those ungrateful bastards and come back with us. You’re a highly trained agent, if Master Zed doesn’t want to finish training you up for the Order then I will. Imagine it, no more living on the go in cheap motels, no more scummy casino bosses watching your every move. You can do what you want to be doing – seeking out truth, exposing the frauds, all that uncovering lies in the darkness stuff you love talking about.”

“And you’ll be there,” Aphelios added

“And I’ll be there,” Kayn agreed, “Which makes it ten times better.”

Aphelios smiled a little wider at that. Ever so modest as usual Kayn.

“Think about it,” Kayn continued, “You could win another game or two, just not give them the money, and you’ll be set for life. The living arrangements at the Order are pretty modest, but you’ll never be short of gold for clothes, or weapons or when festival time comes around. Oh, you’ll love the festivals. That’s the real Ionia, not this fake touristy shit.”

It was true that Aphelios would like to see the real Ionia one day. However it wasn’t up to him to decide whether they could win and keep the money.

“I’ll have to ask Alune about it when she returns,” he said, “Without her, I can’t win that much. Though I promise I will consider it. I’m not sure whether I would be betraying my beliefs if I switch affiliation but… I would prefer to be using my skills rather than whatever this is.”

He gestured with his fork in the direction of the casino.

“Eh, same moon in Ionia as in Targon,” Kayn reasoned, “Your faith is yours wherever in the world you are. You’ll be uncovering a lot more truth with us than playing cards. Anyway, that’s a discussion for when your sister gets back. For now, we’ve got a day to ourselves. Haven’t had a day off in a while.”

“What are you going to do?” asked Aphelios, making sure to eat more pancake before they got cold.

“Do you want to do some of that touristy shit?” Kayn offered, “I mean, might as well whilst we’re here.”

Despite being in Ionia for the best part of a year, Aphelios had never really gone anywhere except his motel, the diner and the various casinos he visited. He didn’t exactly have much spending money – occasionally he would receive more to get a new suit, or buy in to a more expensive tournament. However now he did because of Kayn’s bet. Whilst he probably was going to take them both out for dinner, he could finally indulge in some of the more whimsical parts of the strip. Once they’d finished their pancakes, Aphelios let Kayn drag him back through the strip and towards a carnival grounds that looked like a travelling show had set up there permanently. It still all the appearance of a travelling fun fair – striped tents, slightly rickety looking rides and a ticket system for how many rides you wanted to go on. However the structures were decidedly more permanent, with concrete foundations around the tent-posts, several brick buildings that served as cafes or washrooms, and a large lit up sign stationed out side that also served as a roof for largest ticket booth.

Going on any of the rides after such a large meal seemed like a bad idea – especially as Aphelios had eaten more this morning than he ever usually did. They didn’t buy any tickets and instead opted to just walk around the funfair – watching as a steady trickle of tourists joined them as the morning went on. The more Aphelios saw the rides, the gladder he was that they weren’t on them. There was visible rust around the brackets that kept the various ride-cars in place. The tea-cups had three out of order cups that made ominous creaks when the entire structure tried to spin. This place had clearly seen better days but at least they were still getting visitors. Things got decidedly cramped by mid-morning, forcing Aphelios and Kayn between the rows upon rows of tented carnival games that made up a good third of the fair. The crowd was getting rather oppressive – full of squabbling families and crying children who evidently weren’t feeling the magic of the place. They wove their way through groups of people that didn’t seem to be paying attention to their surroundings, just barging wherever the mood took them.

“Hey, look,” said Kayn, as they forced to dodge what looked like a very disappointing school trip, “Reckon it’s rigged?”

Aphelios followed the direction of his pointing. To their left was a carnival game that required you to shoot pellets at large white and red targets. The pellet guns had been painted up to look like cartoonish rifles. 

“Probably,” he replied, his voice a little quiet with how surrounded they were, “Do you want a go?”

“Make it a competition and I might,” Kayn said, “Loser buys the other a slushie.”

He clearly just wanted another slushie. Aphelios would have just offered to get him one, but he realised that wasn’t exactly in the spirit of the occasion.

“Fine,” he agreed, before lowering his tone, “You do remember I’m a firearms specialist, right?”

Kayn smirked.

“And I’m an all-round master. I’m not scared.”

They walked up to the game tent, where the man at the booth seemed thrilled to finally have customers. He handed them one of the fake rifles each after they handed over their gold. Aphelios tested the weight on the toy. It was far too front heavy, which seemed counterproductive for both aim and accuracy. However he’d wielded real weapons in worse states than this.

“You’re taking this way too seriously,” Kayn teased him, lining up his first shot, “Maybe I should’ve bet who gets to top tonight.”

The man running the booth pretended to hear him, though he began to fumble awkwardly with his cash tin. Kayn’s first shot hit the target, but so close to the lower edge it tore part of the paper sign.

“Damn, swear I was more central that that,” Kayn said, loading the pellet gun with the next of his three shots.

“Would you really have left it to chance?” Aphelios replied, taking his turn and adjusting for the fact the guns aimed low, “Besides, what if I don’t want to?”

He fired. It went a little bit lower than he expected, through the bottom the first ring around the bullseye. Not bad, he had two more pellets left to adjust.

“Well, then we start betting terms I guess,” Kayn replied, “Maybe we should hit up an arcade after this.”

Aphelios had no idea what an arcade was so merely watched as Kayn took his second shot. It was a little higher this time, but he was nowhere near as central as Aphelios had been. See, he hadn’t been inspecting his weapon for nothing!

“If that’s what you want,” he told Kayn, “We can go there after you buy me a slushie.”

He took aim, over-compensating for the dip in the barrel. Sure enough, with a whizz of the pellet and a crack of splitting plastic, he hit bullseye.

“Congratulations!” exclaimed the staff member, “You’ve won a prize from the top of the wall.”

Aphelios glanced at the rows of stuffed animals hanging from the top of the cage-like structure that made up the gaming area. As he looked through the enormous fluffy depictions of cats, frogs, teddy bears and unicorns, Kayn decided to take his last shot.

“Ah screw it,” he cursed after hitting a little higher again but still no bullseye, “Can’t get the balance on that thing. Guess it is just a toy.”

Technically Aphelios still had another shot, but he’d already hit bullseye and won. There was never any point wasting ammo. He pointed at an angry looking black cat plush with different coloured eyes and the man hooked it down for him. No sooner had he passed Aphelios the toy, then Aphelios presented it to Kayn.

“Won this for you,” he stated with a small grin “Something about it reminded me of you.”

Kayn took one look at the plush’s heterochromia and distinctly unimpressed expression. He tried to scowl back at it, mirroring the expression and making Aphelios laugh.

“Well don’t you get all the boyfriend points,” Kayn chuckled, unable to keep up the frown for too long before his lips twitched and he too began to laugh.

“Now I’ve got to win something somehow. I’m guessing you don’t want a slushie?”

Aphelios shook his head.

“Buy yourself one if you’d like,” he replied, “Then you can show me what an arcade is.”

“You don’t know what an arcade is?” Kayn asked, frowning in slight disbelief as he tried to find someway to attach the enormous cat plush to his person. He didn’t have a bag on him, with his tendency to keep everything in his hoodie pockets, so he just ended up tucking the cuddly toy under one arm.

“From your expression,” Aphelios said, “I’m guessing it’s one of those technology things I should know about but don’t.”

“Kind of,” Kayn agreed, “Come on, I’ll show you.”

Thankfully the strip was so filled with tourists that no one blinked an eye at two young men walking down the pavement hand in hand with a large soft toy. Part way through their journey, Kayn realised that if they wanted to go to a buffet for lunch and/or dinner later, they should probably book a table in advance. They stepped off to one side under the awning of a place that wasn’t open to much later, judging by the door, and Kayn began searching his pockets for his phone.

“Ah-ha, wait no, not that one.”

He pulled out a phone with what looked like a massive battery attached to the back. Aphelios, who had discovered he was not very tech-savvy, couldn’t work out why there were so many additional wires and coils of plastic attaching the big chunk of battery-like plastic to the back of the phone. Whatever it was for, Kayn swiftly put the modified phone back in his pocket and pulled out a different one – a large glossy rectangle that, on first glance, looked like it had no buttons on it whatsoever. Aphelios pulled out his chunky flip phone – you wouldn’t think the two objects were supposed to do the same thing! Aphelios merely watched as Kayn touched the screen to dial the number of the buffet restaurant. He wondered if anyone at home knew that phones like that existed – or whether he’d just been given the one they were prepared to lose. He also couldn’t help but wonder why Kayn owned two mobile phones. What could they each do that the other couldn’t? Clearly the unaltered one was perfectly good for making phone calls, so why did he need both?

“Alright, we’ve got a table for five,” Kayn reported, “So I guess pancakes were brunch and then a really early big dinner later?”

That sounded like a plan. Once all was agreed upon, Aphelios let Kayn lead him towards the aforementioned arcade. At first, he thought he was being taken to a hotel – which wouldn’t be the first time they’d decided to spend their minimal free time together in one of those. However Kayn completely ignored the main entrance to the hotel and took him towards a neon archway made out illuminated frames of cubes. Past the brightness of the neon, everything seemed rather dark. Once they entered however Aphelios was beset by the noises of crashes, bangs, vehicles screeching, coins falling and a tinny version of a children’s rhyme about sheep. The lighting was indeed dim in here, but that was likely due to the sheer number of screens and illuminated amusements. It reminded Aphelios a little of a casino floor – but instead of there being slot machines everywhere, there seemed to be televisions with buttons and joysticks attached. There were still some slot machines. He also recognised the claw machines – the impossible lever games where you tried to grab a toy with a substandard grabber. There were also the devices that Alune had once dubbed ‘punt machines’ – confections of sliding trays where you would drop coins in with the hopes that your coin would knock more coins off the prize tray along with some novelties. Every machine was blaring with its own set of noises and coloured lights. There were dozens of children running between the different machines, shouting to each other, demanding more change from their parents, who seemed to hanging around the dining area of the adjacent hotel. However there didn’t seem to be enough adults around for all these children. In fact there weren’t that many adults playing the games.

“Is this one of those things that normal children do?” Aphelios wondered aloud in Kayn’s direction, “Is this something we missed out on?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Kayn said as he led them over to a machine that turned gold into smaller change, “That’s why I wanted to check it out. What were you doing when you were their age?”

He gestured at the nearest gaggle of children as they both put gold pieces into the change machine. Aphelios glanced at them, trying to guess an age. Probably early to mid-teens by the looks of things.

“Either at the end of my training, or trying to kill a Solari politician somewhere,” Aphelios replied, knowing that none of the children would be able to hear him over the blaring noise, “How about you?”

“Training under Master Zed,” Kayn replied, “We had computers for stuff, but games were considered a waste of time and resources”

“Electricity was always at a premium,” Aphelios commented, scooping his change into a little plastic cup the machine provided, “If the Solari found our generators, or the attempt at a wind farm… the Elders wouldn’t have spared any for games.”

“Well now we’re adults with cash and all the games in the world!” Kayn proclaimed, still mostly drowned out by the electronic din.

“What do you want to do first? Try out another shooting game? Looks like there’s plenty of racing games, fighting games, I think there’s some dance ones over there…”

He continued listing types of games until Aphelios was absolutely sure he had no idea what he wanted to do.

“Why don’t we work our way around and see what catches our interest?” he suggested.

“Yeah, that works too,” Kayn agreed.

They decided to approach the cacophony in a clockwise direction. The first game they tried was indeed a shooting game. However this one had mock-handguns and a decidedly horror-based theme. Aphelios was fairly sure it wasn’t a contest this time – the game was simply about trying to survive the zombies that were coming at you, but Kayn seemed to be taking it as a competition regardless. The arcade game gun was much easier to aim than the toy rifle at the funfair, but that didn’t really account for the lag between pressing the trigger and the game shooting at a zombie. Needless to say, Aphelios still did better, played a lot more quietly too, but he wasn’t sure any of these entertainment-based versions quite gave an accurate impression of the real thing. It was fun though. He mostly enjoyed how into the experience Kayn got, ducking every time a zombie got a bit too close, trying to weave behind barriers on the screen as if that would make any difference. He wondered if he should be playing pretend too as he casually took aim at each snarling image as it came. They must be quite a sight. One of them cheering under his breath as he ducked and dodged, celebrating every kill whilst the other stood calmly with perfect posture as he took one-handed shots Even over the din surrounding them, they were certainly drawing quite the crowd as they passed through level after level. A group of nearby children were now watching them, mouths open, as they shot their way through level twenty and into a new scenario – a zombie invasion at a beach rather than in a city. Then the game got exponentially harder – the reaction time on the toy gun was insufficient for the pace at which the zombies were coming. They managed a few more levels before the screen turned blood red except for the words GAME OVER.

Aphelios neatly put the toy gun back in its slot and watched the children disperse now they realised the show was over. Kayn leant against the machine, staring at their scores.

“Damn, you’re really good no matter how fake the gun is,” he commented, “Glad I didn’t make a bet on that one.”

“Are bets part of the arcade experience?” Aphelios asked. Kayn shrugged.

“Don’t know, but it adds some risk doesn’t it? Let’s find something else to play.”

The next unoccupied game that caught their interest was a driving simulator. It had imitation race car seats to sit in, compete with seat-belts for a reason Aphelios at first couldn’t tell. Nevertheless he strapped himself in, assuming it was for the immersion, as he and Kayn got to pick the colours of their race cars using the extra buttons on the steering wheels. There were pedals on the ground for their feet, flashing impatiently as the game gave them a little opening spiel before placing them at the start line.

The seatbelts, it turned out, were not for immersion at all. As they started up their game, Aphelios felt the seat shudder and lift beneath him, vibrating as if he was indeed in the seat of one of these seemingly-realistic race cars. Aphelios did know how to drive, not that he’d ever needed to, but he didn’t think race cars were much like your standard four by four. Eyes fixed on the screen by the black screen funnelling all vision the monitors, the experience felt as fast as it looked. The seat moved with the direction of the vehicle, making his stomach lurch whenever he took a corner particularly fast. By the end of the first lap, Aphelios was beginning to feel distinctly unwell. He didn’t usually get travel sick, but this speed and the rough swaying of his seat were distinctly nauseating. It was frankly a relief when his car crashed into the side of the track, enabling him to hop off the seat and try to settle his stomach. Kayn finished with a small whoop before he realised that Aphelios wasn’t doing well. He too nimbly jumped from the seat before it had lowered, picked up his plush cat, and hastened to his side.

“You don’t look good,” he commented, as soon as he was close enough to see Aphelios’ face.

“I…don’t feel good,” Aphelios replied, “I think that was a bit much all in one go.”

His stomach clenched and he grimaced. Though he’d been sitting down the entire time, he felt rather wobbly. This must be something akin to motion sickness for as soon as he tried to take a step his hand spun and he thought like he was going to throw up.

“I did wonder why no one was going on that one,” Kayn mused, “Come on, let’s find a patch of wall.”

He ever so slowly helped Aphelios to one side where he leant on the wall, taking deep breaths until everything in his body decided to sort itself out. Kayn looked like he was about to suggest something else when suddenly a loud ringing echoed from inside his jacket pocket. Aphelios watched as Kayn pulled out his phone – not the large flat one, but the device with the added block on the back with all the wires.

“’scuse me a moment,” Kayn told him, before taking a few steps away towards a set of crane machines. He pressed the weird phone up to one ear and declared:

“What the hell do you want? I’m busy.”

Aphelios continued to take deep breaths, watching as a couple of children started playing on the crane machines a bit beyond Kayn.

“Yes of course I’m always busy,” Kayn retorted to whoever was on the phone, “Unlikely some lazy sods, I actually have a job. And no, plotting my inevitable demise is not a considered a career.”

Kayn turned his back so he took was facing the crane machines. Every moment he spoke, the more pissed off he sounded.

“I don’t see why you’re complaining when you can’t do shit without me,” he told his caller, “Sneeze in the wrong place and your arse is done for. So, if I were you, I wouldn’t be complaining about my schedule and instead be trying to do something useful. Did you sell the last shipment?”

Shipment? Aphelios suddenly remembered what Kayn liked to refer as his ‘side-job’ or ‘training for future supremacy’ depending on what sort of mood he was in. Aphelios didn’t entirely understand how or why he was doing it, but this must be the contact he’d once mentioned. The one with the connections and power for Kayn to put his plans in place – whatever those might be.

“Good, give me the figures and I’ll track to see where exactly they went,” Kayn continued, “I need to know where every one of those ends up.”

There was a cry of disbelief from one of the crane machines, which made Kayn huff at the interruption.

“Yes of course, what do you think weapons are for? Picnics?” he retorted, “Look, I’ll call you back tonight. I’m in the middle of something import – yes more important that you right now. Geez.”

He hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. However, rather than returning to Aphelios, he strode straight forwards to the claw machines, scattering multiple children. Aphelios watched, a little confused, as Kayn popped a coin into the machine and directed the grabbing claw into place until it was directly above what looked like a snowball. The claw descended, grabbed the snowball, and much to the shock and disbelief of the children, took the snowball perfectly back to the drop off bucket and into Kayn’s impatient grasp. Aphelios stared at him in equal surprise. How had he done that? He’d never seen anyone actually get a prize out of those things! Holding his new snowball like a trophy, Kayn then returned to Aphelios’ side, presenting it to him with a flourish.

“Won you something,” he stated with a grin, “Made me think of you.”

“How did you do that?” Aphelios asked, taking the very round plush off him. It turned out not to be a snowball, but an extremely spherical rabbit. Its ears were so small that they just about poked out the rest of its fluff. Its black beady eyes were found after a moment of ruffling through fur, the only thing on it that was distinctly obvious was the little purple embroidered picture of the full moon on its chest. That must be why Kayn thought of him. It was very cute and immensely soft. Not a bad swap for that enormous cat. At least his could fit in a suitcase.

“Those things count attempts,” Kayn said, keeping his voice low so the children couldn’t hear him, “It’ll only give a prize after a certain amount of tries. After watching them for a bit, I realised the number for that machine was seventeen, so I jumped in when I could.”

“Well, thank you,” Aphelios replied, “Now I’ll have something to hold in my lonely nights at the motel.”

“Well now you’ve gone and made me feel sorry for you,” Kayn in a mock-huff, “Do you want to play more games or shall we go and get you a decent phone? That way I can video call you in the middle of the night before the existential despair gets to you.”

As good at more contact with Kayn sounded, Aphelios wasn’t entirely sure he needed a new phone right now. He agreed to the shopping – not sure his head would enjoy another game of intense movement and flashing lights. However this was the phone he’d been given for his mission, so this was the phone he should be using. He had, admittedly, seen its exact model when Kayn had taken him to a ‘developments in modern technology’ exhibit at a nearby art gallery to discover what he was and wasn’t familiar with. The phone was at least fifteen years old and probably had been used by several people before him. Yet it served its purpose. It did texts, calls, emails and photos – that was all he needed it for. Sure it didn’t order takeout or download games, but did he really need those things anyway? The only people who contacted him were the Elders and Kayn, and the formers only texted him one- or two-word messages. It was never ‘hi, how are you doing’. Though maybe he could do with a better camera, he thought as Kayn nudged him through the door of a shop so blindingly white, Aphelios thought he was back in the mental conditioning chamber back home at HQ.

“If I get a new phone, can I keep all the photos on my current phone?” he asked Kayn.

“Yes, I’ll transfer them over for you with your contacts,” Kayn promised, “What photos do you want to keep?”

“I took pictures of all the cameras I found in the Boss’ suite,” Aphelios informed him, “Mostly the ones in the bathroom. If he ends up being trouble, I can threaten to send them to the press and accuse him of being a pervert.”

“Nice,” Kayn commented, looking impressed, “Are you going back there? The guy’s pretty livid after you ran out on him.”

“I don’t know, probably,” Aphelios mused, looking at all the gleaming shiny devices that seemed more like the product of a sci-fi film that any sort of practicality, “Part of me really does want that week-long all expenses paid holiday. However the rest of me doesn’t want to be watched.”

“Demand either a different suite or the cameras be removed,” Kayn suggested, as he too surveyed the line of phones with a more critical eye, “If he refuses, threaten to leak those photos. I mean, you won that holiday fair and square.”

“As far as he can tell,” Aphelios added, making Kayn smirk. He slid up beside Aphelios as if they were looking at the same phone together.

“As far as he can tell,” Kayn repeated, his voice lowering to a murmur in Aphelios’ ear, “Though do you know what would be a really amazing prize, and really stick it to the Boss?”

His tone had become rather sultry and Aphelios could guess where his mind had wandered. He turned his head before Kayn could dodge out the way and planted a rather chaste kiss to his cheek.

“To let someone else fuck me in his bed?” he whispered back, “One of the men he hired to investigate me no less? Make him stew in his own regret as another man lives out his fantasies of making me scream?”

“I like how you think,” Kayn smirked, kissing him back as Aphelios’ words brought a little colour to his cheeks, “But first…”

He broke the magic of the moment by tapping on the glass display case in front of him.

“We get you a new phone and chuck that awful brick.”

Kayn really hated his poor flip phone. That phone had undoubtedly seen and survived a lot of action in its fifteen-year long lifespan. It had worked perfectly in the frigid heights of Mount Targon and the hottest un-airconditioned parts of this strip. It had survived near death encounters with Solari prison guards, and saved his life when he’d been double crossed by a contact who set Solari troops on him. It had been bet and won a few times on the poker tables at Noxus – it had definitely fallen in a few puddles over the years and come back fine. It had done its job perfectly. Even if the world had changed during its time, that wasn’t its fault. It was a survivor, like him, and did you ditch survivors just because they weren’t caught up with modernity? He knew it was stupid to get emotional over an inanimate object, but he still didn’t want to get rid of it.

When he told Kayn this, the man’s gaze softened.

“Ok, how about this?” Kayn suggested, “You can keep your brick as your work phone; therefore you’re still using the kit they gave you. Then you use this-“

He pointed at a sleek looking touch screen phone, a bit smaller than his, but still very shiny.

“As your personal phone, until you decide what you’re doing with your life. That way, your current work doesn’t know about it, but if you do change things up, you can decide then which works better. Until then, you’ll have all the convenience of internet on the go. Easier to write emails, you’ll have maps, videocalls, you can investigate people using social media. Better camera too.”

“Isn’t that expensive?” Aphelios asked. Being able to search internet wherever he wanted sounded very useful.

“I planned this all out before I made you that bet,” Kayn said proudly. Aphelios looked at his faithful old phone and then suspiciously back at Kayn. He really had planned all this hadn’t he? He’d given him enough for day out, a trip to the buffet and a new phone.

“Got you a new sim card at the hotel ready to set up and everything,” Kayn continued, “So, what’s the problem?”

He guessed if he still kept his old phone, there wasn’t one.

“I’ll get one,” Aphelios said, “But…you’re going to have to show me how it works.”

“That I can do,” Kayn replied, “As you’ve said before, I am a very good teacher.”

By the time they had Aphelios’ phone all signed, paid for, and ready to go, it was time to start heading off towards their buffet dinner/very late lunch. (Or ‘dunch’ as Alune had once called it.) The hotel that hosted the buffet was on the other side of the strip, just over an hour’s walk if they wanted to avoid the front of all of the Boss’ casinos. This seemed sensible as Kayn’s colleagues were likely to be watching every one in case Aphelios tried to visit a different casino instead. So they took a circuitous route through a busy shopping district and out through a twenty-four seven street food market, along three bridges that took them across part of the river delta, before entering the quieter area that was mostly filled with luxury hotels. The sound of partying echoed from somewhere in the distance, but these particular streets were a lot calmer than the main hubbub of the central strip. Occasionally they would glimpse a fantastical waterslide peeping up over a perimeter wall from one of the hotels, or a fancy dining room that extended out onto a balcony. They passed a parade of luxury shops before locating the hotel they were after – proudly displaying a sign for their ‘All Around Runeterra” Buffet.

“Do you think they’ll have traditional Targonite food?” Kayn asked Aphelios.

“Maybe,” Aphelios replied, “Though I’m not exactly sure what traditional Targonite would mean to outsiders.”

They received a few dirty looks as they entered the hotel. It occurred to Aphelios then that he was still wearing the suit he’d both worn yesterday, and then slept it. It would be quite respectable if it wasn’t so rumpled, with half the shirt hanging out. However, even if he did try to smarten himself up, there was little he could do for Kayn. The man was wearing a hooded jacket with no shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. Also they had a plush cat and a rabbit between them, they weren’t going to manage formal attire if they tried. The number of people giving them the side-eye thankfully decreased the closer they got to the buffet. Once there, they were led to a table for two in the corner, with a good view of the enormous array of serving counters.

“Alright, we’ve got an hour, let’s eat,” Kayn announced, immediately getting straight back to his feet.

“Tell me if there’s anything typically Ionian I should try,” Aphelios mentioned as they walked over to the vast serving area, “I’ve mostly been eating diner food since I got here.”

Aphelios had probably eaten more today than he had for the rest of the week. Used to living as moderately as possible, having so much choice became an almost delirious experience. The fact he could try anything he wanted, with dishes from anywhere and everywhere? He didn’t really know where to start at first. He kind of expected Kayn to just pile everything onto a plate, but no, he was very meticulously adding food to various plates so nothing touched that shouldn’t. His presentation was rather incredible and Aphelios couldn’t help but wonder whether there was an art to it. Aphelios decided just to try creating himself a starter, and then go back for a main then a dessert. However, when he got back, Kayn had immaculately laid their table out, with dishes clearly for him as well. He stared at it all, then at Kayn.

“You never learned hospitality as part of your training?” Kayn asked. Aphelios frowned and shook his head.

“I…don’t think we ever expected guests,” he replied, still taken-aback, “This is very impressive though. Is…there an order I should be eating things in?”

“Technically,” Kayn reasoned, “But we’ve only got an hour so dig in.”

Dig in they did. The food was amazing – so much better than anything Aphelios eaten for some time he almost gave himself indigestion from eating too fast. The first course went by with great speed, and Kayn, seemingly happy with his attempts to impress, didn’t bother arranging the table again. Aphelios did indeed find something resembling a Targonite dish – a type of beef dressed in a bitter herb sauce that Kayn decided he did not like. It didn’t really taste like home, most of their food had come from a supermarket that had everything, but it was nice to know the hotel had tried to include them. He was mostly preoccupied however with trying Ionian food that Kayn pointed out. He noticed that Kayn just avoided anything that looked vaguely Noxian – the Noxian food was labelled with little flags and everything, making the dodging even easier. For his sake, Aphelios decided not to sample those either. It wasn’t much of a loss considering how many other dishes there to try. There was a lot of fresh fish, Aphelios noticed, which made sense considering their proximity to the sea. However, having spent most of his life living halfway up a mountain, fish from the sea was something of a luxury when it didn’t come out of a can. It turned out Ionians really knew how to make fish wonderful, enough that Kayn commented that Aphelios’ breath was probably going to be very interesting for the rest of the night.

Hopefully, the pudding overcame that. They managed to pace themselves enough to still leave room for a large helping of dessert. It was whilst they indulged in cream-filled pastries and elegant confections of chocolate, that Kayn asked:

“So if Alune comes back and you don’t like what they’ve been spending the money on, what are you going to do?”

Aphelios paused a moment, spoon in his mouth. Honestly, he’d been trying not to think about this all day. However it was about the time where Alune might start making her reappearance.

“I don’t know,” he sighed, taking another spoonful of chocolate ganache off his glass of mousse, “It depends how much I don’t like it, I guess. This all could be a big misunderstanding, but… I don’t think that justifies the lack of communication, the fact they just keep demanding more of me with no explanation. It’s not like they can’t contact me.”

“And if it is bad?” Kayn pressed, “If they’re not only treating you terribly, but they’re using the money for selfish or horrible reasons, what then?”

“I would want to leave,” Aphelios stated simply, “But would I be betraying my faith if I did that?”

Kayn stayed silent for a moment, as if letting him think that through. Aphelios was reminded of what he said earlier about it being the same moon in Ionia as it was in Targon.

“You don’t have to pray in a temple,” he mused aloud, “You don’t have to be in a specific place to keep your faith. I’ve done it here, I’ve done it in Noxus, and I’ve barely talked with another Lunari except for Alune all that time. I think, no, I know I can follow the Moon’s teachings without being at home. Blindly following the Elders’ decisions would be like worshipping them, following false idols, the antithesis of what the faith is about.”

“What about the Order?” Kayn suggested around a fork full of cheesecake, “Do you think your beliefs would get in the way of joining us?”

“I don’t know,” Aphelios confessed, “I don’t know what the difference between Shadow and Darkness is yet. Doing what you’re doing here, for the casino, that would suit my beliefs. The moon’s light exposes the truths others would keep hidden from the world. She would have us reveal the secrets used to oppress others, to light a clear path to a better tomorrow. Becoming your particular type of investigator, among other things I presume, would only cement me in the moon’s favour. And I would be using my actual talents not just… just…”

He waved his fork around a bit before sighing.

“Do you really think your Master would just let me in the Order?” he asked Kayn.

“They’d be trials for sure,” Kayn told him, “But you’re fully trained already, they’ll be a breeze. You’ll get to practice first anyway. I might need to help you brush up on your computer skills, but you’ve got everything else down already. You’ll smash them, I’m sure.”

He sat up a little straighter as he finished off his cheesecake.

“Hey, why don’t we just ask him?” Kayn suggested. Aphelios frowned at him. Just like that? He could just walk up to the Head of an extremely powerful and secretive organisation? That didn’t seem right!

“What if he exposes me to the Boss?” he asked, “Or…or decides to interrogate me or something?”

“He wouldn’t do that,” Kayn assured him, “Not if there’s something of greater worth on the table. He’s already impressed with your composure and discipline so he’ll at least hear you out, and then we can go from there. Do you have proof of your training?”

Aphelios nodded. Were they seriously going to do this? Just walk up to the Master of the Order of Shadows and just say ‘here’s someone who wants to sign up’! Did Kayn have that privilege from being a favoured student? It was hard to imagine given how intimidating his boss sounded.

“Well, it’s worth a try. At least you’ll know if you have the option if you defect,” Kayn told him, “Do you want me to give him a call?”

Aphelios swallowed a mouthful of mousse and gave it a moment’s thought. He wasn’t defecting here and now, but part of him felt like it. Whilst it felt good to know he had another chance to use the skills he’d developed since childhood, doing it for someone else, for someone that wasn’t the Lunari… Even thinking about it felt like such a big step in a dangerous direction. Yet as he thought over all the ‘support’ he’d received over the last two years, and then the bond he’d formed with Kayn over only three months, it seemed obvious which he should pick. Didn’t he deserve to be useful and happy and rather than just used?

“If…If I do change organisations,” he asked Kayn, “Are you still going to be there? Would the excitement of me being around die off? I mean, I might not be as interesting if you see me all the time.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Kayn told him, with a smile, “I’m with you because I like all of you. Not because you’re a challenge or a curiosity. I wouldn’t have ever suggested this is if I didn’t want to spend more time with you, all my time if I can.”

Aphelios found a little heat rising to his face as he took in his boyfriend’s expression. It wasn’t a smirk or a grin, or any sort of cunning look he came to expect from Shieda Kayn – but a genuine smile. As if having Aphelios here was all he needed to make this a wonderful evening.

“Are you going to be able, to be allowed, to spent time with me if I join your Order?” Aphelios asked, trying not to seem too bashful, “I’m probably going to be lower rank than you, will you be allowed to support me?”

“Every step of the way,” Kayn replied, “I promise.”

Aphelios took a deep breath, putting down his cutlery before balling his hands into fists, clutching his plush rabbit tight.

“Ok,” he managed, before taking another deep breath, “Please…let’s try talking to your Master.”


	3. Kayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he was young, lost and hurting, Master Zed offered Kayn an opportunity that changed his life. Now a trusted member of the Order of Shadow, he wants to do the same for the lonely Targonite that has captured his heart. 
> 
> But will Master Zed share in his enthusiasm for Aphelios' skill? And what about their employment at the casino? Can he bring Aphelios back there and not into the waiting arms of the Boss?

There was, of course, the risk that Master Zed would just say no. Similarly, he could get mad at Kayn for the sheer unprofessionalism of deciding to date their target. However Kayn liked to think that Master Zed had enough trust in him by now that he knew Kayn wouldn’t do such a thing lightly. Hopefully he respected him enough to understand that this wasn’t a decision made on a whim. Truthfully, it wasn’t. He may have only suggested it today, but the proposition had been stewing in his thoughts a good month and a half now. As soon as he learned how deep Aphelios’ training ran, how utterly entrenched he was in the world of spycraft and subterfuge, he knew there was a chance. If Master Zed had already taken in one superspy from an enemy nation, why not another? Admittedly, he’d still been a child, but the fact was there. Master Zed was willing to bring outsiders into the fold. So why not one who already had a full course of training under his belt? Kayn considered himself and Aphelios birds of a feather. Both raised into their roles as spies, orphans viewed as tools by those who loosely qualified as caretakers. Both were now far from home, trying to pick out new places for themselves, trying to see what influence they could have on the world. They were both assassins, even if Kayn was often stuck working behind a desk and Aphelios behind a poker table. Kayn had once asked Aphelios how many lives he’d taken. Aphelios had asked him in return if mid-blow job was really the right time for that conversation. However, he later told Kayn he’d completed over two hundred successful assassination missions in his lifetime. Also he didn’t really count the deaths he’d caused between those. All that really stood between Aphelios and having the same, if not greater, levels of experience as him was his computer literacy. And Kayn could easily fix that given enough time. Aphelios didn’t lack the intelligence to do what he did, he just hadn’t had the resources to learn the digital side to espionage.

In a way, Aphelios was the romantic ideal of a spy – the casino-going, suit-wearing handsome man with a mystery in his past and a gun concealed in his hand luggage. Last night he proved he could be suave when he wanted to be. Not that Kayn wanted him to take control in the bedroom any time soon, but it had been irrefutably hot to see him order around a man twice his size. Of course Aphelios had doubted if he’d even be able to do that – apparently before he met Kayn most of his sexual experience came from good fortune and pure coincidence.

“What do you mean you ‘didn’t know’ they were the Mr Targon finalists?!” Kayn had exclaimed when Aphelios shared the story of how he lost his virginity at a party he’d been assigned to gather intel at. Aphelios had sworn that the threesome had been out of sheer luck, and no innate charm of his. Though he was trying to investigate both men for any potential Solari connection. So he had kind of known who they were, but he hadn’t intended to sleep with them, that was what he was trying to say. However, as far as Kayn was concerned, you didn’t have a threesome with the two most quantifiably attractive men in your country without being at least slightly charming. He’d tried to tell Aphelios this, but all he’d got in reply was a kiss to the cheek and a murmur of

“I don’t know why you’re making such a fuss about it. Think about it this way. You can count yourself among the select few who seduced me in a single encounter. A list that includes a past Mr Targon, and the runner up.”

“How many people are on that list?” Kayn had asked.

“Three, including you,” Aphelios fidgeting a little as he spoke, “It’s a very exclusive list.”

As soon as he had some time alone, Kayn had immediately gone and looked up said Mr Targon and the runner up for that year. They were quite frankly beautiful muscular dreamboats and therefore Kayn was quite happy to be one of their number in Aphelios’ eyes. He’d then brought up the photos he’d found and showed them to Aphelios – who promptly blushed up to his ears and insisted he put those away.

For all his deadly training and high body counts, Kayn had found himself one excessively cute boyfriend. Admittedly, he hadn’t intended to ask him out as soon as they’d properly met. However, he’d just looked so handsome and sad, that could you really blame Kayn for wanting to do something about that? Aphelios had been so lonely and in need of some affection, it really hadn’t taken much effort at all to seduce him. Sleeping with Aphelios had confirmed that being ‘touch-starved’ must really be a real thing after all. The man fell apart just from a little affectionate fondling. He reacted to simple acts of kindness as if they were life-changing moments. The first time Kayn had bought him dinner, he hadn’t known what to do with himself. He had blushed all the time when they’d started holding hands as if they were doing something filthy. He was getting used to it now, even turning Kayn’s attempts to fluster him on its head, but he’d always be so easily overwhelmed with a deluge of affectionate kisses. Kayn couldn’t imagine anything about that would change when they went back to the Order of Shadow. Yes, there would be fewer dates and more training. They’d also have to learn from restraint considering how thin the walls were in the Order dormitories. But apart from that, he couldn’t see why anything else would be different. He guessed there was only one way to find out.

As Aphelios watched him nervously over a glass of chocolate mousse, he picked his regular phone out of the pocket of his hoodie. Needless to say Master Zed was at the top of his, admittedly rather small, contact list. It only took a matter of seconds for his master to reply.

“What is it Shieda? You’re supposed to be on break.”

“I know Master,” he replied, dipping his voice down so they didn’t draw the attention from anyone else in the buffet restaurant, “But I have something you’re going to want to know about, or more specifically, someone, you’re going to want to know about.”

There was slight sigh from the other end of the line.

“I am presently working Kayn. So if it doesn’t have anything to do with our current line of inquiry then it can wait.”

“That’s fine Master,” Kayn replied, unable to stop the note of glee entering his voice, “Because it has exactly to do with our current line of inquiry. In fact he’s sitting right next to me, listening to every word I say.”

There was a slight clatter from somewhere in the surveillance room.

“Shieda…” Master Zed half-murmured, half-growled, as if he didn’t know whether to be shocked or angered, “What did you do.”

“Nothing below the books Master,” Kayn lied, “However you were right about Aphelios having formal discipline training. In fact, he wants to speak to you. Not to hand himself in, but to see if you’d be open to the prospect of picking up an operative who’s been abandoned by their agency.”

There was silence from the other end of the phone. Kayn heard him walk across the room, and judging by the creak of hinges, out the door of the central work station.

“How long have you two been planning this?” Master Zed stated, perfectly calmly despite the rapid pace of his footfalls.

“I only suggested it today,” Kayn replied, “But I’ve been thinking about it for almost two months now Master. I’ve had the time to judge him to be just as impressive as you approximated. I will train him if we cannot find him a suitable master. I believe he is worth my, or even your, time and effort. Besides, how many other times have I recommended someone Master? When do I think highly enough of someone to bring them to your attention?”

The answer to those questions was ‘none’ and ‘never.’ He hoped those statements were enough to intrigue Master Zed as to why Aphelios was such an exception.

As it stood, it sounded like Master Zed had gone through another door.

“Fine. Bring him here Shieda, without alerting the Boss or any of security as to your joint presence. If you can manage that, and get up to my room, then I will talk to Aphelios.”

This was a test if Kayn had ever heard one. Master Zed hung up immediately after giving that order, leaving Kayn grinning at his phone.

“It went well?” Aphelios asked from across the table. Kayn nodded enthusiastically.

“Yep, he says he’ll speak to us if we manage to sneak into his hotel room without getting caught by the Boss and his security. We’ve mapped out the entire hotel in the past, so finding a sneaky route in should be an absolute piece of cake.”

Aphelios seemed to be giving the matter some thought. He idly sucked on the end of his fork in a way that had Kayn’s thoughts instantly going south, but he reigned them in just as fast. Later. At least if he had any say in the matter. For now he was mentally picking out the best route through the hotel without encountering any staff. They’d have to sneak into a few service elevators, maybe swipe a keycard from someone working in the kitchens, but apart from that…

“Does your team have a uniform?” Aphelios asked. Kayn blinked at him, suddenly distracted from his master plan.

“Yeah, sort-of,” he replied, “Though it’s mostly to keep us unrecognisable - a black hooded jacket over a pair of black-“

He immediately got where Aphelios was going with that. There was a good chance Aphelios had seen some of the Order’s security team during his time at the casino. He already knew how completely ordinary and non-descript they looked. Add that to the fact that most of the team liked going around with their hoods up.

“Why sneak around unnecessarily when we can go through the front door of the hotel?” Aphelios asked, “Would it look too unusual for you to come back inside with a member of your team?”

And that was why Aphelios was a super spy too. He was already wearing black formal trousers. Most of his team wore shirt and formal trousers underneath their jacket. He got away with jeans because no one was going to scold the Master’s favourite about his uniform.

“Not at all, not if one had gone out to vape or something,” Kayn replied, “I bet we could find you somewhere that sells black hooded jackets, big enough to hide your silhouette too.”

“Then there we have it,” Aphelios said simply, “I don’t think the Boss is going to care for one more black-hooded security ninja wandering his halls.”

“You’re so good at this,” Kayn sighed, “I was totally going to rob someone.”

Aphelios laughed. It was an utterly gorgeous sound from someone who was often so lonely and sad. If Kayn could make him laugh every day from now on, he’d do it in a heartbeat. Hell, Aphelios deserved every chance to smile and laugh, regardless of where life had left him. It was perhaps the first time that Aphelios laughed in his company that Kayn realised how deeply besotted he was with this man. They’d just been hanging out in Aphelios’ shitty motel room, holding each other in a post-orgasmic glow. Kayn’s hair had come out of his plait due to Aphelios’ grip on his hair and now it was falling loose about his face. In a moment of random hilarity, Kayn had draped it over his top lip and done an impression of the casino’s moustached head-dealer. This had set the clearly-exhausted Aphelios off into a fit of laughter so honest and pure that Kayn couldn’t help but stare at him in wide-eyed wonder. He was so damn beautiful and his happiness had been so touchingly genuine that, in that moment, Kayn fell for him all over again.

Aphelios was clearly also an exceptional spy. His brain had instantly latched onto the simplest solution, rather than Kayn’s plan which involved a lot of showing off. He blamed being stuck in the office for so long. Regardless, they left the buffet to go and get Aphelios his own large black hooded jacket. Easy enough to find, the shopping district they passed through earlier was open pretty much twenty-four seven. Aphelios donned the too-big garment and then put his large plush rabbit in the bag it came in, to make it look like a member of Kayn’s team had just been out shopping. Kayn couldn’t help but notice the small changes in Aphelios as they got closer and closer to the casino and attached hotel. First came his posture and way of walking. Naturally, Aphelios had very ‘correct’ posture and a light brisk step, however Kayn noticed him slouch a little more than usual, his pace slowing a little as he pulled up the hood of his new jacket. Then he started fiddling with the ties of his drawstring hood, half his hand still concealed in the overly large sleeve. By the time they got to the casino, he wasn’t really acting like Aphelios anymore – just some random introverted guy who’d perhaps spent too much time in front of a desk and didn’t really like being seen. It was a very good disguise and one that went utterly unchallenged as they entered the hotel. Kayn showed his work pass and room key to the security guards and they just let the pair in, without even asking to see Aphelios’. After that, getting to Master Zed’s room was a breeze. There was no need for work elevators or stealing key cards, they simply got in the lift, went up to the right floor, before knocking on the correct door to Master Zed’s room. He immediately opened it and ushered them inside.

Master Zed’s hotel room was much like Kayn’s own right down to the wall decorations. A large double bed with two small tables either side stood below a large framed print of the city’s skyline. A plain looking wardrobe, no doubt full of dozens of identical outfits, stood against the wall pattered with golden geometric shapes on a crimson background. The door to the ensuite bathroom was slightly ajar, with a whiff of soap indicating it had been recently vacated. In fact, Kayn was fairly sure Master Zed hadn’t been wearing his suit when he left the main room this morning. However he had clearly donned it in the prospects of meeting Aphelios. Why? He looked really good in it, that was never any doubt. But was he trying to be intimidating in his formality? Aphelios meanwhile straightened back up to his usual perfect posture and pristine mannerisms. As he drew back the hood of his jacket, his expression was utterly impassive, as stoic as it might be at any poker table. When the door closed behind them, securing their privacy, he looked at Master Zed with no fear in his eyes. Instead he raised one hand, presenting the side towards Master Zed, and curving fingers and thumb into what Kayn swiftly realised was a rough crescent shape. With said crescent pressed against his chest, over where his heart was, Aphelios bowed to Kayn’s Master. A Lunari gesture of respect no doubt. He did not rise until Master Zed gave a swift nod and a comment of

“Who are you really, Aphelios?”

Aphelios withdrew his wallet from the pocket of his jacket – clearly prepared. He pulled out what Kayn at first through to be a credit card. However with a practiced motion, Aphelios ran one fingernail through an infinitesimally small crack on the ‘credit card’s’ side. It flipped open to reveal a thin badge, gleaming silver in the lamp lighting. On the top half of the case was a photo of Aphelios, looking much younger and very formal in a deep purple military uniform. Beneath was the symbol crafted in silver – a crescent moon suspended horizontally over a singular disc, both elements were intricately engraved – to prevent forgery no doubt.

“A-Class Agent of the Lunari CSA – Covert Security Agency, Designation 5CX-28. I am currently on an atypical assignment for my training, Sir.”

He even sounded like a military man now. Master Zed took Aphelios’ identification in one hand and cast a scouring look over it and its disguised casing.

“According to our sources in Targon, the Lunari were wiped out two hundred years ago,” he told Aphelios.

“If your sources are Solari, then they would say that, yes Sir,” Aphelios replied, “They would not have anyone question their rule over the country Sir. If you do not wish to take my word for the fact they exist, I can provide eleven years’ worth of information on my own assassination targets. You may crosscheck them with your own sources about how those Solari died Sir.”

“Also his tattoos match up with all the historical texts I could find about Lunari,” Kayn chipped in, “He’s also got a head full of religious-“

“Silence,” Master Zed interrupted, “I’ll be questioning your involvement in this later Shieda.”

Fair enough. Kayn took a step back and gestured that his lips were sealed.

“I believe you,” Master Zed stated, turning back to Aphelios and returning his ID, “It has long been brought to my attention that the Solari would obfuscate the truth to serve their own political agenda. Whilst I would like to have operatives in every major world security agency, the Lunari have been but mentions in the footnotes of reports for quite some time. The Solari have not found them and neither have I.”

Master Zed didn’t sound impressed but Kayn certainly was. It sounded like his master had tried to find the Lunari at least once, to secure his hold over the world’ intelligence gathering, but they had managed to elude even the Order of the Shadows. That was nothing but impressive.

“As you said Sir, we have two hundred years’ experience of seeming non-existent,” Aphelios replied, “Dwelling in darkness has become the Lunari way of life, not just a religious principle.”

“And yet you are here,” Master Zed stated, “And you have been very much in the limelight for the last two years. Why.”

Aphelios took a deep breath before fixing Master Zed with more determined stare.

“That is not information I can give lightly Sir. I know you are employed by the Boss of these casinos to ascertain my reasoning and methods. I cannot just hand over that information lightly when my future is in such a state of uncertainty.”

Saying ‘no’ to Master Zed was brave, no matter how many words you used to do it. Kayn glanced between Aphelios and his master, anticipation mounting in his chest as he waited for what Master Zed had to say to that. It didn’t help, apart from the determination in Aphelios’ eyes, that both men were utterly stoic in their expression. It was like watching two statues having a staring contest.

“You have given me enough information already to threaten both your life and your agency,” Master Zed stated simply, “It would be unwise to stop now.”

A threat?

Aphelios didn’t seem perturbed by this. He didn’t miss a beat, responding without a moment’s pause.

“Your words hold no danger Sir. Kill me now and my information dies with me. You do not know how to find my agency to threaten them. Also, you will have to explain to the ‘Boss’ why his quandary is either dead or missing, when you were supposed to make sure no harm came to him during your investigation.”

Kayn inwardly thanked himself for letting Aphelios know that titbit of information.

“If my agency cared if I lived or died,” Aphelios continued, “I would not be here in front of you, Sir. The information I gave you already was a sign of respect. A token gesture to show I am willing to negotiate. You may threaten me all you wish, but death does not frighten me.”

So badass… Kayn wanted to kiss him right there and then. However he knew better than to show any PDA right in front of his master. Seriously though, he had tell how Aphelios how badass that was next time they were alone. He’d never seen anyone stand up to Master Zed quite so masterfully, with such cold confidence and power. It was honestly something of a turn on.

“So that information is on the table for negotiation,” Master Zed stated, “I understand that you are looking for a new authority to serve. And you believe that a resolution to this mission is worth the effort taken to test you for the Order?”

“I believe that the information, and a new highly-skilled member for your Order, is worth the effort taken to test me, yes,” Aphelios replied, “Will your targets know how to anticipate one who has been trained by a culture deemed non-existent? I will not ask you to forgive my immodesty in this moment Sir. I won’t speak down on my own skill as an assassin and an agent. I was raised from birth as a tool for the Lunari, a blade or shot in the dark as needs be. Now this weapon requires a new wielder and I am willing to give that possession to the Order.”

Considering Aphelios had been so hesitant in the restaurant, he was certainly gunning for a change in career now. If this had been in any other situation, Aphelios talking about himself as a weapon or a tool would have been saddening. However the way he stood his ground and explained his virtues in front of Master Zed was nothing short of Hot.

“And once you defect from one organisation,” Master Zed continued, “What is to say-“

He stopped talking very abruptly. Suddenly the air around them had grown very cold, Kayn could feel it even through the thickness of his hoodie. The light flickered twice and he definitely felt a breeze that shouldn’t have come through the locked window. Aphelios opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He closed his eyes and visibly grimaced. As far as Kayn was concerned, this could only mean one thing. Aphelios’ selective mutism wasn’t entirely psychological (though he was fairly sure part of it was.) No, there was only one reason why the room would change and he would lose his voice at the same time.

His sister was back.

Now what was he going to do? Aphelios couldn’t speak directly to other people and communicate with his sister at the same time. Kayn didn’t know why, but it appeared trying to talk with the mundane and the spiritual at once robbed him of all speech entirely. Also if he was trying to talk with more than four people who were all paying attention to him. That was the psychological part of it all. However the spiritual communication part was more of a problem here. How was he supposed to make impassioned arguments to Master Zed if he couldn’t speak?

Unsurprisingly, it was Master Zed who spoke first after the long awkward silence that followed.

“Kayn come over here.”

Kayn did what he was told. Slightly confused he nevertheless crossed the room and allowed his master to place a hand on his arm.

“Close your eyes.”

Kayn did so, his confusion only growing. He heard his master mutter something like ‘I can’t believe I’m doing this’ under his breath before he felt another strange chill pass over him and throughout the room.

“Open them.”

Kayn opened his eyes. To his surprise, everything had been tinted in a weird red tone, like he was surveying the world through tinted glass. Yet the shock didn’t end there. Standing before him and his master were now, not one, but two different figures. There was Aphelios, still looking ever so slightly uncomfortable with this turn of events. However, beside him… Beside him was a woman Kayn had heard so much about but never heard nor seen. Alune, for who else could it be, was a shimmering spectre made entirely of silver light. She was very beautiful – leaving no doubt as to who she was related to, and the fact they were twins. Kayn knew she and Aphelios had been much younger when she died, however she appeared to have stayed the same age as Aphelios as he grew. Her long silver hair drifted around her on that non-existent breeze as she surveyed the scene around her. Somehow, she’d dressed up the occasion too. Aphelios was still wearing the suit he’d worn to the poker tournament and she had a low-necked glittering gown, and a necklace of pearls to match. Was ghost fashion a thing? Could spirits change how they looked for the occasion? Kayn would have to ask if he got the chance. Also, this raised another question. Since when could his Master see spirits? Let alone share that power with other people?!

“Master, how…” he began. But Master Zed swiftly talked over him.

“This explains a lot.”

Alune was staring at the pair of them as if she’d never seen them before. She knew Kayn for sure, and Master Zed had been at that game, so she certainly had met them prior to this. However, she seemed to have realised that they could now see her.

“ _Can you…hear me too?”_ she asked tentatively. Aphelios’ eyes grew wide and he too glanced between Zed and Alune.

“Yes,” Master Zed replied, “It’s not an ability I’ve had to use in quite some time. Communicating with spirits is not something I foster as a discipline.”

Oh. This was one of those ‘don’t talk about Master Zed’s past’ things. Right. Understood.

“ _Well_ ,” Alune managed, looking slightly flustered, _“This is rather strange. I guess if it happened anywhere, it was bound to be Ionia. The connection to the spirit realm is as deep here as it is back home.”_

“If you could identify yourself please,” Master Zed instructed. Kayn was taken aback by the ‘please’ for a moment before remembering how badly things went when you pissed off spirits. No wonder Master Zed was being polite.

“ _Oh,”_ said Alune. She went to pull something out of a pocket, before realising she didn’t have pockets. Kayn wondered if she too had once owned an ID like Aphelios’. Was that what she was reaching for? She looked at Aphelios, who gave her a small nod.

_“ My name is Alune. I was training to become a V-Class Agent of the Lunari Covert Security Agency, Designated 5CX-27. I did not finish my training due to my…untimely demise, but my connection to the spiritual realm has allowed me to remain in this world, to continue aiding my twin on his missions.”_

Master Zed nodded as if this somehow made complete sense and he wasn’t talking to a ghost.

“Thank you. Are you aware that your brother is currently trying to defect from the CSA?”

Alune glanced at Aphelios. There were a few seconds where the twins just stared each other, making Kayn wonder if they had some sort of telepathic link too. If they were dealing with spirits, why not magical communication too?

“I _wasn’t_ ,” Alune admitted, after a moment, “ _However, after he has learned what I have on my travels back to Targon, it will likely harden his resolve_. _The CSA… it’s not the same as it was two years ago_.”

What was that supposed to mean?

What had happened in Targon?

“If you and your brother share the purpose behind your casino-ventures, and what change has befallen the CSA, then I will accept Aphelios’ request to be tested for the Order of Shadow,” Master Zed stated, much to the joint shock of everyone in the room.

Somehow the appearance of Alune had changed his demeanour entirely – as much as suddenly being polite and accepting was a demeanour. Kayn wondered if his master had realised that in recruiting Aphelios he wasn’t just getting the one agent. He was possibly getting two, or at least one with an invisible spiritual ally. Even if he clearly didn’t like using this spirit-seeing power of his, he clearly had respect for spirits, as any good Ionian should. If the bond between the twins had defied even death, then that too was likely a bond worth respecting and making use of – just like the Lunari had done.

Aphelios and Alune seemed to conferring amongst themselves again. The process seemed to require eye contact and utter silence between them.

 _“Will you turn him in to the Boss?”_ asked Alune, “ _Is that not your current mission?”_ That was a good question, what were they going to do if Aphelios was allowed to join them?

“No, I will find a means to satisfy the terms of employment and bring Aphelios back with us,” Master Zed replied, “Of course, accommodations will be made for the both of you to leave this casino without further suspicion. For that you have my word.”

More silent communication before:

 _“Aphelios says I may tell you under those conditions,”_ Alune concluded, “ _And I would like to confirm that in recruiting him, you will also gain my cooperation. My faith is the Moon’s but my loyalty is to my brother, not to the Elders who so woefully defy the Lunari’s ancient teachings. Defecting may not be the honourable option, but it may be what is best for him. If he has a job that suits his considerable talent then he will be happy. And his happiness is my primary objective in what existence I have left. If he comes by any abuse or malevolence on the part of the Order then… well, I will teach you all to fear the spirit realm.”_

Her tone was ever so calm but it was clear badass-ness ran in the family. Also it was probably a lot safer to threaten people when you were already a ghost, Kayn thought. 

“Understood,” Master Zed replied before turning to him, “Kayn, make notes on what she has to share for the private files.”

He didn’t have pen and paper on him, so Kayn took out his phone and stood ready to type. Considering it synced up to his computer, it was probably better that way. They didn’t want to leave any sort of paper trail.

“Why don’t we all take a seat so you can both explain?” Master Zed then suggested.

There weren’t entirely enough seats in the room for everyone. Kayn hesitated for a moment whether he should take the empty seat next to his master, or sit on the bed next to Aphelios and Alune. He opted to stay professional for now and make it up to Aphelios later. Alune seemed to have the comforting-Aphelios role covered. She wasn’t exactly sitting, more like floating an inch off the covers, but she had a protective arm around her brother as if no one could touch him if she was there. It was admittedly very cute, knowing how dangerous Aphelios was even without her.

_“Well, it makes sense to start from the beginning,”_ Alune said, now all attention was back on her, _“Just over two years ago, Aphelios was playing no-stakes poker against a couple of his fellow agents between missions. I got very excited about how good his hand was, and started telling him what everyone else had – they couldn’t see or hear me, so I didn’t think anything would become of it. However one of the spiritually-attuned Elders was watching us via concealed camera. She came up with the idea that we could take this card-playing double act and use it for the good of the Lunari.”_

Alune gave a small sigh. She couldn’t quite pull the same blank expression as her brother and keep it up very long. Her eyes were sad as she admitted she was the cause to all this starting.

_“The idea was that Aphelios and I would use our card cheating skills to fund one of the CSA’s current goals. A long time ago, during the war that almost wiped the Lunari out of existence, the Solari took our ancestral homelands at the foot of Mount Targon. They then proceeded to sell those lands to large businesses and property developers, turning our homes into things like lumber farms and ski resorts. The Lunari had manage to take back tiny bits of land, but they’d need huge amounts of gold to start buying back the rest of it. So that became our job. They set Aphelios a target of one million gold and sent us to Noxus to start earning it in our own way.”_

As soon as Kayn had known Aphelios was Lunari, he’d gone and done a bit of research, unbeknownst to Zed or anyone else. He’d discovered that the chicken restaurant and ski resort Aphelios channelled his money into had been on the little land that the Lunari still owned. He’d then gone into a deep dive into land sales and discovered that yes, over the last two years, bits of land had been slowly snapped up by a mysterious anonymous investor. He’d had to work from some pretty historic maps found on the scraps of the internet the Solari couldn’t moderate. But it had all added up. Therefore he’d known for quite some time now what Aphelios and Alune were trying to do.

 _“At first, they told Phel that he could come home after he earned that million,”_ Alune continued, _“But as soon as he got close, they increased it to two million. And when he managed to get there, they increased it to five, then ten and so on. We knew it would take several million gold to get the land back, and then that again when it came to building new houses for the Lunari to live on in the new territory. However, when the goal got lifted to one hundred million and Aphelios hadn’t been checked in on in a year and a half… that was when we started to have our doubts in what our superiors wanted.”_

To be honest, Kayn would’ve been mad after the first target got moved with no explanation why. For all his forays into Solari territory, it sounded like Aphelios had never left Targon before being sent off to Noxus – no one wonder the poor man was lonely and homesick. He hadn’t seen his home country in two years!

 _“Our faiths in the Moon have not wavered. The Lunari have existed so long in the night, that we have become part of her darkness._ ,” Alune then insisted, _“But her teachings are ones of seeking truth, protecting those in need, revealing what may have been left hidden. This business of exploiting others for their money, for lying, for cheating, it did not sit well with us at all. It went against everything we believed. We knew the Moon would not approve of what we were doing, so why were the Elders having us turn on our beliefs all in the name of money? We began to doubt them and their greed. So, this morning, I went back to Targon to find out what they were doing with the immense wealth we had given them.”_

She attempted to draw Aphelios in a little tighter. Her hand went straight through him, so he instead huddled in closer.

 _“I went back to the place I died, in the CSA training facility, and made enough of a disturbance that they had to come pay attention to me,”_ Alune explained, “ _I then refused to stop making ruckus until they told me exactly what they were doing with all the money. Part of me expected them to refuse, however not only did they confess, but I got a whole presentation on the subject.”_

Kayn noticed Aphelios sit up a little in his sister’s ephemeral embrace. Kayn could only assume it was make or break time in Aphelios’ resolve to defect. He couldn’t help but wait on Alune’s next words with baited breath himself. What had a secret underground culture like the Lunari been doing with over a hundred million gold?

“They have brought back all the land they intended to,” Alune announced, “And they sourced everything they need to start building on said land, as well as account for labour costs. However, they aren’t building anything quite yet. That’s because they have bigger plans before they can start safely constructing new villages for everyone to live in. That’s where most of the money has gone. Not for creating a safer place for the Lunari to live but… for going to war.”

What?

 _“They’re buying weapons the-the likes of which I’ve never seen before,”_ Alune continued, her voice trembling a little, _“Not like guns, blades, things that they train agents to use. It’s gone past the capability of mere assassins. We’re talking heavy artillery, missiles, bombs, things you’d drop from the air over towns and cities. Weapons you can’t be selective with. As agents, we only took out the figures in power, only fought soldiers, people who had signed up to fight. The innocent were never harmed. Yet these, these weapons of war, they can’t choose. As soon as one of these missiles hits a town, it’s-it’s gone. Innocents, children, pilgrims… all gone. So much death. So much needless death!”_

Holy shit.

Kayn had a phone call he needed to make right now.

Unfortunately he couldn’t because he had to sit here and listen to this.

 _“That’s not it,”_ Alune exclaimed, _her eyes wide and expression slightly wild, “They have this…this new project. Project Nightfall. It’s… they’ve been looking into bio-warfare. They say that it’ll end the Solari’s tyranny once and for all but it’s… They’ve been buying strains of this disease developed in Zaun, as well as cases of vaccines for the disease. They want to- the idea is that they vaccinate the entire Lunari population, and everyone who’s been helping us over the years and then…and then…”_

Oh holy fuck no… Bio-chemical warfare? Did the Lunari not care for innocent lives anymore? Were they so far gone in their desire for revenge that they’d unleash some ungodly lab-grown virus on the world?

 _“However they haven’t had enough time or funding to take the project to completion_ ,” Alune continued, desperation now evident in her voice, “ _The strains of the disease die too fast and the vaccine is twice as expensive as the disease itself. If we don’t give them any more money, they can’t continue with any of it. No more Project Nightfall, no more missiles, no more chance of civilian causalities! We have to stop!”_

Aphelios raised his hands to his chest, momentarily grasping onto his jacket before signing something:

“We have to stop,” Master Zed swiftly translated before stating, “Your need to set aside your mission and defect is most understandable if this is what your winnings are being used for.”

 _“This isn’t the Lunari way,”_ Alune told him, _“We act in secrecy, subtly, as the Moon has taught us. We certainly do not hurt innocent people and do not bring outsiders into our efforts against the Solari. I don’t know what the Elders are thinking. Are they even thinking? I just don’t know anymore.”_

There was no way Aphelios should feel bad about changing sides if this was the alternative. Weaponizing a disease on an unprotected innocent population? With all the chance of it spreading to other shores? Of course Kayn sympathised with the Lunari’s plight after everything they’d faced against their Solari oppressors, but that was going way too far. He’d honestly be ok with it if the Lunari were just using the money to better equip their troops and agents. Aphelios probably would be too. However it was abundantly clear that indiscriminate assaults were new to the Lunari and a step too far for its agents. And trying to commit biological warfare was poorly-conceived madness, plain and simple. If the project hadn’t quite got off the ground yet, there was no better time to cut its funding completely.

“We will take you back to our training facility to be tested,” Master Zed announced, “As soon as we are done here with our current mission. Together we work out a plausible explanation to give the Boss, though to make the revelation look convincing, we should give it some time to come to fruition. I suggest that in that time, you make preparations for the future. If you fail my tests, I can’t imagine you’ll wish to return to your previous mission. Consider your stability going forth, whatever your next assignment may be.”

Aphelios nodded.

“You could win a few more games together,” Kayn added helpfully, “Open your own bank account. Set yourself up nicely.”

“That was what I was inferring Kayn,” Master Zed continued sharply, “And, consider it your first test to make amends with the Boss. Or at least reach a state of cooperation. It would be helpful to have you close by for the proceedings of your extraction. And a week’s paid leisure will give you time to ready yourself for the tasks ahead.”

“ _He says, he has a few things to do before confronting the Boss again_ ,” Alune relayed, _“In addition to getting his voice back, he has to prepare some photographs he took this morning. He wishes to make the Boss either remove all the cameras set up in the suite, or be provided a different place to stay, so the Boss won’t watch him shower.”_

“Then I await the results of your mission,” Master Zed told Aphelios, “Do you need Kayn to help you prepare this?”

Aphelios nodded. Kayn was going to thank him for that as soon as he was alone. He was fairly sure if Aphelios hadn’t needed him, Master Zed was going to drag him away for a thorough scolding. He was happy to delay that for as long as necessary.

“Then go to Kayn’s room and do that. I must attend to our work upstairs.”

All in all, Kayn thought that went rather well. Unfortunately when his Master left the room, so did his ability to see and hear Alune. However he was sure she was still there as Aphelios did his jacket back up, flipped up the hood, and prepared to vacate the room. Kayn wanted to comment on how impressive they’d both been talking to Master Zed like that, but there was no guarantee that this room wasn’t bugged. So instead he led Aphelios out the door and down the corridor to where the other members of the Order had been set up for the time being. His room was practically identical in layout, though certainly not as tidy as his master’s was. The table by the window bore a laptop and several layers of wrappers and slushie cups. His clothing was mostly piled on a chair rather than hung up in the wardrobe, and it looked like the hotel cleaning service hadn’t been in here for at least a week if the stains on the bedding were anything to judge by. Aphelios made a beeline for the pad of paper and pen on the bedside table not covered in Kayn’s pyjama trousers. By the time Kayn joined him he’d already written:

**“I don’t feel great.”**

“I can imagine,” Kayn said, ushering him onto the bed so they could sit side by side. He put his arm around Aphelios, mimicking what Alune had tried to do but with greater success this time. Aphelios leant his head on Kayn’s shoulder. This time Kayn couldn’t push back the urge to kiss him and did so, though just on the top of the head. At that Aphelios started writing again:

**“Alune says ‘warn me if you’re going to bone’.”**

Kayn laughed at the flustered look on his face. He looked over Aphelios’ shoulder, assuming Alune was around there somewhere, also trying to comfort her brother.

“We’re not going to bone, not when Phel’s feeling so shitty. You both were pretty awesome back there – standing up to Master Zed like that. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone defy him like that and get away with it. It was amazing.”

**“Thank you. From both of us. He is intimidating. But I didn’t think trying to butter him up would impress him much.”**

Aphelios tore off the page so he had a fresh space to write on.

“No, you’re right. The fact you had the nerve to answer back like that shows that not only do you cope under pressure, but you’re confident enough in your abilities that you refuse to talk yourself down in what was pretty much a job interview from hell.”

**“Do you think he was impressed?”**

“Hard to say with Master Zed,” Kayn replied, “But I think Alune’s arrival really caught his imagination. If he wasn’t sure about you before, I think the bond between you cinched the deal.”

There was a long silence in which Kayn got the impression Alune was explaining something. He let them talk, though occasionally gave Aphelios a gentle squeeze as his expressions went from neutral to nervous to embarrassed and all the way back again. Eventually, he explained what was going on with his notepad.

**“I was worried he only wanted me because of Alune. It wouldn’t be the first time. But Alune says that can’t be the case.”**

“She’s right,” Kayn assured him, “Zed was already impressed by your mental fortitude and discipline in that poker game. Once he’s seen what else you can do, I’m sure you’ll be top of the Order in no time. I have every faith in you. Though we might need to teach you some computer skills.”

 **“Well at least I have a very good teacher for that,”** Aphelios replied with a small smile. Kayn couldn’t help but note that the expression didn’t quite reach his eyes. He was never really one for skirting around a topic.

“Do you want to talk about the Lunari?” he asked. Aphelios shook his head.

 **“I’m not ready yet,** ” he wrote, **“I’ll chat with Alune when you’re back at work and then, maybe after?”**

“Sure, whenever you’re ready,” Kayn told him, “You want to cuddle for a bit and then set up for meeting the Boss, or get right to it?”

Aphelios appeared to consider this for a moment.

 **“Let’s get him over with,”** he replied, **“Then we can cuddle in a luxury suite. No offense, but your room stinks like dirty laundry.”**

“Yeah, I should probably let the cleaners in,” Kayn huffed with laughter, “Alright then, ninja-to-be, let’s set you up some blackmail.”

Aphelios’ plan was fairly simple. He was going to go back to the suite with his bag, as if he’d merely gone out to fetch his things and make a few plans. The Boss would undoubtedly find him, probably angrily, and Aphelios would ask nicely if he could remove the cameras from the suite, or provide him somewhere else to stay. If the Boss denied it, he had photographic evidence. If the Boss made a fuss about it, well Aphelios would have Kayn listening in via hidden mic. He would threaten to have the photographs to the press, and if the Boss kept being a problem, Kayn would hit send on the file they were preparing here in his room. It was no skin of Kayn’s back if the Boss got bad press for being a pervert. Sure he made a bet with Aphelios to seduce the guy so he could watch them go at it, so he wasn’t the most innocent in this case. However there was no good reason why one man would want to watch another piss – or at least record it for the future. There were levels of pervert in this case, and Kayn considered him at most tier two, whilst the Boss was tier one.

As Kayn helped Aphelios transfer the pictures over to his laptop, his phone started beeping with incoming texts. And not the safe phone either.

 **“Is that your friend from the dark-internet again?”** Aphelios wrote as he watched the file transfer icon repeatedly fly across the screen with that sad look still in his eyes. Kayn nodded pressed an affectionate kiss to his forehead. Aphelios’ misremembering of technology terms could be rather cute. He rather liked the phrase ‘dark-internet’ however incorrect it may be. Sort of like the dark versions of restaurants or ‘dark lunch’ jokes you saw online.

“Dark web,” he corrected, “But yes. Just don’t mention it around Master Zed, ok?”

 **“Ok** ,” Aphelios replied.

Kayn answered his phone only to find that Rhaast had got bored of compiling data and was asking when something ‘exciting’ was going to happen. He huffed in annoyance and responded that nothing exciting could happen if they didn’t have all the data they needed. What Rhaast didn’t seem to get was that wars weren’t purely fought in big open fields anymore. Having the best information was as essential as having the best tools of destruction. Seriously, sometimes he wondered if Rhaast wasn’t some relic of a bygone era, a medieval tyrant perhaps, who thought the world revolved around how many heads he could knock off. He acted as if he was some cackling evil emperor, not a arms dealer who got too famous for his own good and had to hide in a bunker. He was however extremely useful for Kayn’s plans, so he could keep their alliance up for now. One day, he’d undoubtedly bring all of Rhaast’s assets – his stores, his contacts, his connections, under his own control. However for now, he needed Rhaast’s cooperation, at least for the early stages.

Needlessly to say neither Aphelios nor Master Zed knew the extent of his plans. Quite simply, Kayn was going to become the Master of All War. Countries had a need to constantly kill each other and he wanted to be able to control that. If all went well, and it current was, not a single person would be able to buy a missile, launch an army, or even deploy a satellite without him knowing and permitting it. Governments would seek his permission to make decisions. People would only die on the battlefield if he allowed it. He could turn the tide of any engagement just by sending resources in the right direction. He could stop a war entirely, or make sure only the right people started it! One day no helpless child would ever need to see a battlefield, no man would die needlessly because foreign powers wanted to control his land! Admittedly, they hadn’t quite got that far yet. He, with Rhaast, already had sizeable shares in many of the world’s largest munitions companies, and they were looking to take a few over using the proceedings from what stock they were currently selling all over Runeterra. Which reminded him… He sent Rhaast a text to look into how much of his stock had gone to Targon recently, where it had been delivered to, and who the buyers were. Of course Rhaast complained about it, but he didn’t really have a choice. Kayn could always out where he was to the world if he didn’t cooperate!

There was a light ding as the file transfer completed. Aphelios immediately went to get smartened up in the bathroom as Kayn prepared his eavesdropping set up. When Aphelios returned from the shower with his suit back on, Kayn placed the mic in his jacket pocket and gave him a kiss for good luck. It appeared Alune was staying behind for as Aphelios left the room he whispered

“See you later.”

“You got this,” Kayn told him, giving him the double thumbs up.

Now it was a waiting game. He exchanged a few more texts with Rhaast as he lay on his bed with his laptop in front of him. The sounds of Aphelios travelling filled his ears as he popped on his headphones. Just as he wondered if he should put the kettle on, he caught sight of something in the corner of his eye. Most of his clothing may be flung across the room, or piled on a chair, but one outfit remained hung pristinely in his wardrobe. Master Zed had brought him in a suit, in case he too needed to be on the casino floor with him. Thankfully Kayn hadn’t, which was a good thing because he probably couldn’t have resisted distracting Aphelios mid-game. Master Zed had yet to take back the suit though. It now hung there, still in its plastic wrapping, utterly unworn. Technically, he should leave it, so it could be taken back, but… maybe he looked good in a suit? There was only one way to find out.

“Alune, please rattle something if you think Aphelios would like me to wear a suit for him?”

She either didn’t reply or wasn’t in the room anymore. Fair enough. Maybe he might find a more appreciative audience in-

“You’ve got a lot of nerve coming back here.”

Kayn jumped a little as he heard the Boss’ voice, loud and clear over the concealed mic. Yeah, he sounded pissed.

“Why so?” Aphelios asked, his tone light and pleasant, “Did I not win a week’s stay here?”

“I don’t know,” the Boss growled back, “Usually my guests don’t take advantage of my hospitality and then run off first thing in the morning.”

“I can only apologise for being an early riser then,” Aphelios replied, “But I had to get to my motel to collect my luggage before my allotted time ended at eight. I wasn’t aware that my going about my day would cause you offense. I thought my time was my own during this stay.”

That was one of the least apologetic apologies Kayn had ever heard, and he said it so innocently too.

“You know what I’m talking about,” the Boss stated, growing irater, “Don’t feed me all the crap about being an early-riser, you used me for a one-night stand and ran.”

“If I intended to run from you, why would I come back now?” Aphelios retorted, his voice still perfectly level, “As I said, I rose early because I had things to do with my day. Now I have returned because those things are done.”

“You could’ve, I don’t know, left a note, woken me up, rather than running off with your tail between your legs!” the Boss argued.

“I tried to wake you up to say goodbye, but you wouldn’t wake. Besides, I can’t imagine you would have been impressed by being roused at such an ‘early’ hour,” Aphelios explained, “So, no, I didn’t factor your ego into my busy schedule and for that I apologise. I’m sorry that my life didn’t immediately start revolving around you because I got you off. Perhaps it would’ve been more than a one-night stand if I hadn’t realised I was bedding a creep.”

Ooh burn! For such a sweet guy, he really knew how to deal them. Of course it never would’ve been more than a one-night stand, but Aphelios was shifting the conversation very nicely into what he wanted to accost Sett about.

The Boss made a spluttering noise.

“What did you just call me?!”

“A creep,” Aphelios repeated simply, “If you wanted me to stick around longer, then you shouldn’t have put so many cameras all over your suite. I found them all over the bathroom, and plenty in the other rooms as well. Were you trying to watch me shower?”

“I-“ The Boss made a noise where between a choke and an angry ‘humph’.

“Whilst you were busy recording me dress, I took the liberty of taking some photographs of my own,” Aphelios informed, “Mainly of every single bug and camera I found around your suite, where it was, and where it was situated in a wider view of the suite. And I backed them up later for good measure.”

There was a slight click which Kayn recognised as the hinges of his age-old flip phone. He was undoubtedly showing Sett one of said pictures.

“So, I would very much like to take the week-long all expenses paid vacation I won,” Aphelios continued, “But I would like it very much to be in a room that isn’t brimming with surveillance equipment.”

“And you think I’m going to give you that?” Sett retorted. His voice was much quieter now, as if he’d realised, he wasn’t in a position to be throwing around accusations.

“If you don’t want all these pictures in the press you will,” Aphelios told him, “One button, that’s all it’ll take to have these photos distributed to every press office in the city. Imagine the headlines… do you think anyone will come to a casino, to a hotel, knowing they could be watched by a pervert at any moment? All sorts of theories might come up – about what all your security is really for? About what might be going down behind the scenes of your businesses. About you letting me win because you’re attracted to me?”

Admittedly that last one wasn’t a suggestion they’d talked about previously, but it was a perfectly valid line of reasoning the press could come up with.

“However,” Aphelios stated, “I like your casinos, and the people working here don’t deserve that sort of upheaval even if their employer is perverse. So I’m willing to bury the hatchet, not send out a single photograph, if I can have my week-long holiday in peace.”

There was a moment of silence before:

“Fine. Do you want to come watch them get taken down. To make sure?”

“Of course,” Aphelios replied, “I’m free right now.”

Well, it looked like he was getting the Boss’ own suite for the week! Kayn let out a small cheer of success as he listened to the Boss faintly call someone on the phone. Undoubtedly, he was getting some members of the security team to come remove all the bugs they’d painstaking put up there a few nights ago. Kayn was kind of glad Aphelios wasn’t freaked out enough not to sleep in same room again. From what Kayn had seen of it, the Boss’ suite contained the sort of luxury that the average man could only dream of. Not only that, Aphelios would have all the food and drink he could ever ask for, access to all the hotels considerable facilities that even the Order weren’t allow in, and he could go down to the casino to win himself some to live off for the future. It also helped him live up to that whispered promise in the phone shop. Kayn dearly wanted to see if the Boss’ bed was as huge and squishy as it looked. He’d never fucked on silk sheets before and he was absolutely ready for the experience. Aphelios had promised him after all. Together they could enact their true revenge on the man so adamantly trying to get into Aphelios’ head and pants. Seducing the Boss had clearly been a fun experience for him, but Kayn knew how Aphelios really preferred it. Besides, the man truly did need a good ‘well done on the poker game, leaving your warmongering agency and moving to a new home with me’ present. He just had to wrap himself up nicely first.

Part way through what Kayn could only assume was the removing camera process, Sett tried to talk to Aphelios again.

“So whilst you’re staying here. If you need any company…”

Aphelios made a noise unlike any Kayn had heard from him before – and Kayn had heard him make a lot of strange noises. It was somewhere between angry cat and alarmed squeak.

“Y-You blew it,” he told the Boss, “Don’t try anything like that again or those photos will get out.”

If the Boss had any audible response to that, the mic didn’t pick it up.

The camera removal process clearly took some time. Kayn kept himself amused as he continued to listen, just in case the Boss changed his mind and decided to kick off about it. Thankfully, he did nothing of the sort. Kayn heard him declare that all the cameras were gone now, and Aphelios should enjoy his stay, before departing loudly from the suite. His departure was followed by Aphelios doing a short tour around the place to check they were indeed gone. He seemed happy with the state of the suite, for he whispered to the mic:

“You should probably check if your work needs you. If not, I do.”

With that, he turned off the mic.

Heart racing, Kayn wasn’t going to ignore an instruction like that. He took off his headphone and picked up his phone, once more calling the man who had told him only to call during the emergencies.

“Shieda, you should be caught up on the situation by now,” Master Zed stated without even so much as a ‘hello’.

“Master Zed, am I needed right now in the office?” Kayn asked, getting straight to the point. There was an audible sigh from the other end of the phone.

“Considering there’s an irritable employer of ours heading straight here, it’s probably best you didn’t come in.”

Kayn was about to give a stream of thanks, but Master Zed cut him off before he began.

“You have until tomorrow morning. Note, that you have now used up all your holiday allowance and all my good graces for this month Shieda. If I find that Aphelios’ presence is either a distraction or a challenge to your work ethic, I will be forced to keep you apart from now on.”

“That won’t be necessary Master!” Kayn assured, unable to keep the sudden burst of joy out of his voice, “See you first thing tomorrow morning I promise!”

He was about to hang up, but it turned out his master wasn’t quite done.

“And Shieda?”

“Yes Master?”

“Considering you have obtained Aphelios now, can I take it that there will be no more reckless behaviour and acts of sheer unprofessionalism from you?”

“Yes Master,” Kayn repeated, trying and failing to sound the slightest bit sorry, “Won’t happen ever again Master.”

Master Zed hung up on him without another word.

Well…

That could’ve gone so much worse!

Excitement back at full force, Kayn texted Aphelios that he’d be with him soon, just after he’d had a shower. By that, of course, he meant a very quick shower and a moment to wrangle himself into the suit that foolishly had not been taken back for a refund yet. As soon as he took the outfit out of its bag, he realised that wasn’t just any suit. No, it was a proper tuxedo, just like the one Master Zed had looked so good in yesterday. Now he had a closer look at it, it wasn’t entirely black either. The jacket was a dark navy blue with black lapels and cuffs. The buttons were fancy looking silver and there was even a matching bow tie! He managed to find his comb, buried under a pile of socks and underwear, and managed to comb out the accessible bits of his hair. He brushed his teeth before checking himself over in the mirror. There we go! Who looked like the classy superspy now? He kind of wished he had some sunglasses to take a selfie with, but sadly he’d left those back at the Order. He would just have to make do with being dashingly handsome for now. He was halfway to the door before he realised that he needed to put some shoes on. Unfortunately the tux didn’t seem to come with dress shoes, so he just put his trainers back on. They were at least black.

If anyone cared that there was a man in a tux and trainers sprinting through their hotel, they certainly didn’t stop him. Halfway to the Boss’ suite, Kayn wondered if he should pick up something to drink on the way there. Then he remembered Aphelios had all the room service he could ever want. It was better for him to get to Aphelios as quickly as possibly rather than worrying about the details. Besides, Aphelios had said that he needed him, and what could be more urgent than that? He was now slightly concerned that he’d left it too long in having a shower and getting changed, however Aphelios hadn’t tried to hurry him up. Besides, could he really blame him for trying to make an effort? Kayn slowed down as he reached the private elevator up to the penthouse suite. He had to buzz the intercom to even get in.

“Hi, it’s me.”

His heart jumped a little when he heard Aphelios’ voice over the line.

“Come in. I’m in the bedroom.”

Of course there had been the question as to what Aphelios needed him for. He could just need a shoulder to cry on and a patient listener for his Lunari-based woes. However you didn’t whisper that you needed someone into a mic like that when your intentions weren’t bedroom related. Here was proof if ever Kayn had heard it. He couldn’t help but pace the left as it crawled its way to the topmost floor. Finally, with one last low ‘ding’, it arrived outside the Boss’ suite. He’d only ever seen the place through its many cameras, so when he pushed the door open, he wasn’t ready for quite how huge the place was. He closed the door, locking it just to be sure, before turning around.

“Holy shit.”

One side of the room was entirely made of window, overlooking the entirety of the strip in all its lit-up glory. The adjacent wall was a TV bigger than the floor space of Kayn’s room back home – seriously that thing belonged in a cinema! The sofas were undoubtedly real leather, with a marble coffee table between them, stacked with expensive looking artsy books that looked like they’d never been opened. As if transfixed by the array of shimmering lights, Kayn took a step towards the window, noting that the wall to his right didn’t entirely meet with the enormous pane of glass. The window carried on to the adjacent room. You could feel like a King up here, surveying all of the city from on high. Perhaps that was what the Boss did up here, looking out over all his businesses and feeling like he ruled this place. It was a power-trip and a half; he couldn’t deny him that.

“Kayn…” came a slow lilting call from the next room along, “What are you waiting for?”

Tearing his gaze away from the strip below, Kayn strode over to the door to the adjacent room. It was dark inside, only dimly lit from the rainbow of illuminations outside. It was quiet, almost unnervingly so. Yet as soon as he entered the room. As soon as he’d taken a few steps towards that enormous four poster bed, Kayn found a view far superior to any outside.

While Kayn had decided to dress up, Aphelios had done quite the opposite. He was lying on the red silk covers, jacket and waistcoat marking his progress from the ensuite to the bed with where they lay strewn across the tile. Only the bottom button of his shirt remained fastened, the rest slipping off his sides to expose the muscular planes of his torso and bold lines of his tattoos. The lights of the strip outside played across his pale skin, making him seem to glow ethereally in the darkness of the bedroom. Striped in a hypnotising array of colour, Kayn couldn’t take his eyes off how the lines of his body seemed to be drawing him down, down to where Aphelios’ dress trousers were already unbuttoned and waiting for him. Aphelios turned his head onto one side to stare at him as he approached. A swatch of red light fell across his eyes, showing how they glittered with unshed tears.

“You dressed up for me,” Aphelios commented as Kayn kicked off his shoes and joined him on the bed.

“You took a few layers off,” Kayn replied, crawling over so he could get a better look at the sight of his boyfriend so gorgeously undone.

“I need you,” Aphelios told him, reaching out to draw him closer. They lay side by side on the covers for a moment, one dressed to the nines, one swiftly becoming more exposed as his shirt fell to the bed beside them. Despite the sheer desire in his voice, there was still an immense sadness in Aphelios’ eyes. As utterly gorgeous as he was right now, Kayn at least had some conscious thought left to ask:

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk abou-oh!“

Aphelios confirmed that he didn’t want to talk about anything right now by suddenly grabbing him and pulling him into a heated kiss. He used the motion to roll on top of Kayn, straddling his thighs as he cupped his face with one hand, messing up Kayn’s neatly combed fringe with the other. Aphelios appeared to be trying to devour him with his kisses, all tongue and teeth as he ground his hips against his. Kayn had never seen him so lust-hot and ravenous for more but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He felt himself swiftly harden as Aphelios thrust up against him, despite both being fully clothed on their lower halves. As good as he might look in his tux, the trousers were becoming rather restrictive… It didn’t look like Aphelios was letting him change that any time soon as he took a firmer grip on Kayn’s hair and pulled him into yet another sloppy open-mouthed kiss. Having his hair pulled was just as hot as every other attempt Aphelios was making to wordlessly boss him about. He moved one of Kayn’s hands from his face to his ass before going back to kissing him. Yet little did Aphelios know that his time in control was running out.

When they finally parted for air, red in the face and panting hard, Kayn took the opportunity to flip them back over. Pressing Aphelios into the covers, he took a generous handful of Aphelios’ chest and squeezed. Aphelios let out a loud moan of his name as Kayn took his nipple between his lips and sucked, even as he took his right breast in the other hand and began to massage, hard. If only the Boss could see them now – watch him drive Aphelios to a senseless pleasured babble just by playing with his chest. Aphelios had mentioned how excellent his teacher was in this regard. Well, Kayn had certainly appreciated the compliment whilst watching it all unfold on camera. He smirked into his next kiss against that sensitive pink nipple as Aphelios threw his head back, letting out a chorus of choked-off moans and cries as Kayn handled him in exactly the right way to make him melt from the pleasure of it all. He couldn’t help but leave bite marks along Aphelios’ collar bones like a pretty necklace of bruises, so easily exposed if Aphelios neglected to button his shirt to its full extent. He made sure to nip and suck along the length of his tattoos, placing his claim over the ink the Lunari had left etched into Aphelios’ body. _Mine now_ went his thoughts as he let Aphelios feel how thoroughly he’d been claimed, unrelenting in his grip on Aphelios’ beautifully muscular chest.

“You’re as red as the sheets my love,” Kayn shifted up to whisper in his ear, “Here.”

He stroked one of Aphelios’ blushing cheeks.

“Here.”

He tweaked one of Aphelios’ nipples, making him cry out so sweetly.

“And undoubtedly-fuck!”

Aphelios clearly wasn’t in the mood for too much of his teasing. Kayn found himself bouncing off the mattress as Aphelios all but rammed him off his body and back onto the covers below. Before he could so much as finish his ‘fuck’, Aphelios was sat on top of him. He was making short work of Kayn’s trousers, unfastening him just enough to delve one hand into his boxers and pull out his cock. Kayn slammed his head back against the bed as he felt Aphelios take him with a grip so tight it was slightly painful. Aphelios watched him gasp and moan as he ever so slowly pumped him one, twice, thrice and then… let him go entirely.

“Phel, what are you…?”

Aphelios got up on his knees, stripping off his trousers and underwear with such a speed he was in danger of ripping the pair. Once completely naked, he took something out of his trouser pocket before flinging the garment aside. Kayn wasn’t surprised to see that something was lube, but he was certainly a little shocked at the pace Aphelios was going. Aphelios loved being touched, teased and treated like he was something precious – a service Kayn was happy to provide. Now they had all the time in the world, Kayn had expected much the same. But no… Aphelios was looking down at him with such hunger in his eyes that Kayn felt like Aphelios’ own private buffet. No objections of course but…fuck, where had this all come from? Had he given Aphelios a taste of being in control and now that what was he craved? Kayn hissed as Aphelios suddenly grasped his cock with a cold lube-slick hand.

“If you tell me to stop I will,” Aphelios breathed softly, as he thoroughly coated him, toying with his balls as Kayn panted and moaned beneath him.

“No, don’t stop,” Kayn replied, “Just, fuck, didn’t expect you to, be…so fucking eager for it.”

“Eager?” Aphelios repeated, as he moved forward to straddle Kayn once more. Using one hand to part his cheeks, he pressed Kayn’s cock against his rim, smearing lube across his entrance.

“Hungry?” Kayn tried, trying to peer up at what he was doing but Aphelios glared at him until he lay back down, “It’s fucking hot whatever you want to call it.”

There was a moment of quiet where Aphelios gently moved his hips just rubbing Kayn’s cock between his cheeks and humming slightly with the sensation of it.

“Desperate,” Aphelios commented, “For you. For a distraction. For this.”

Kayn was about to say something about didn’t he want to add more lube or prep himself or something, but too late. He threw his head back and groaned as he felt Aphelios take him inside. He tried to form recognisable words – something about it being so hot and tight and just _perfect_. However all that came out was a deep moan, drawn from very depths of his lungs. Louder even than Aphelios’ little gasps of ‘yes yes yes’ as he was filled to the core. Thankfully the sensation was enough to slow down even Aphelios’ ravenous appetite as he was forced to kneel there to recover from the onslaught of pleasure now radiating from inside. Kayn yearned to sit up. Whether to grab Aphelios’ hips or his leaking cock that was dripping precum all over his stomach, Kayn had yet to decide. However the desire to hold Aphelios had long changed from a want to a need. He reached out for him but Aphelios batted his hand away.

“Let me…do this,” Aphelios gasped, “For you. Hold me. Next time...”

Oh gods, was there going to be another next time soon? Because Kayn wasn’t sure how long he could wait. He was forced to lie back and watch, gripping the sheets as Aphelios placed one hand on his chest, both keeping Kayn down and supporting himself as he began to lift his hips up off Kayn’s cock once more. Kayn couldn’t take his eyes off him. The lights of the strip were still glancing off Aphelios in all his naked beauty, highlighting how his muscles flexed, his thighs trembled, as he rode Kayn with every bit of energy left in his body. Neither of them could last under the intensity of their love making. Kayn felt Aphelios’ release hit him the moment before he crumpled into his arms. The look of sheer tear-strewn ecstasy on Aphelios’ face was enough to push him over the edge. He held Aphelios tight as he came all over his ass and thighs, shaking with the intensity of…whatever that was. Sex with Aphelios was never bad but… whatever that was. Whatever that was had been something… something else entirely. It felt like his brain had been turned to mush as Aphelios buried his face into Kayn’s shoulder, panting softly as he attempted to come down from the high of their coupling. Kayn tried to get his attention, gently stroking the side of his face and pressing soft kisses to his forehead in an effort to get up. But no, Aphelios’ soft pants swiftly became softer snores as he curled up, still on top of Kayn’s now very soiled tux.

It was up to Kayn to gently move them both under the covers. Loathe to let Aphelios go for even a moment, he managed to wiggle them both beneath the duvet, still fully clothed. He brushed Aphelios’ hair from his eyes, admiring its softness as Aphelios nuzzled up against him, out like a light after the effort he just went to. Part of Kayn’s mind chose that moment to remind him of Aphelios’ words. That he wasn’t eager, not hungry either, but desperate. Desperate for Kayn. Also desperate for a distraction. In all honesty, so much had happened to Aphelios in the last twenty-four hours that Kayn couldn’t blame him for wanting a distraction. Undoubtedly, they’d talk about it eventually. When Aphelios was ready. Kayn wasn’t going to push him. There were going to be a lot more changes coming. Life as part of the Order was going to be a new experience too. A new part of Ionia, a new lifestyle, a new career – there was no doubt in Kayn’s mind that Aphelios would pass the tests. Perhaps Aphelios wouldn’t want to speak about the Lunari until he was feeling better adjusted, after all that introduction had passed. Whatever the case, Kayn would be there, night and day, pass or fail, in times of joy or betrayal. In Aphelios he’d found a kindred spirit. In Aphelios he’d found someone he didn’t see as a threat, a rival or a liability to his work. Aphelios knew what it was like to grow up as a weapon, to give yourself utterly to one institution believing yourself to be a pivotal part of their arsenal. He also knew what it was like to feel abandonment, to realise you never that important in the grand scheme of things, to feel disposable. But, just like him, Aphelios would find a new start with the Order of the Shadow. He could step into the darkness and forge himself anew… that sounded both very Lunari and Order-like.

Kayn chuckled to himself as he pressed yet another kiss to Aphelios’ cheek.

“We’re going to be ok,” he told the sleeping spy, “You hear that, you’re going to be ok.”

It might have been a trick of the light, but if only for a moment…

One precious moment.

Kayn swore he saw Aphelios smile.


End file.
